


IQ Kitty Stripper X Sugar Mommy Katya

by chantiemaya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, Exotic Dancer, F/F, Naughty, PWP, Pole Dancing, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Mommy, a lot of porn, iq kitty, kitty girl, lots of tension, stripper trixie, sugar mommy katya, thick trixie, trixya - Freeform, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Trixie works in a strip club named 'The Kitty Girls', where every dancer has an alias. Trixie's stripper name is IQ Kitty, and among the club's regular customers is an older woman everybody calls Miss Katherine. One night, Miss Katherine asks Trixie's manager if Trixie would be up for a private dance.RE-WRITE! READ NOTES!





	1. Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kitty Girls! OF COURSE I am obsessed with IQ Kitty, as I expect most of you are... Trixie completely killed me with that look, and I can't get it out of my head. I couldn't come up with a good title, so I decided to go with the most obvious ;)  
>  **UPDATE: I changed most of the chapters because I wasn't happy with them. If you're new to this story, it won't matter. If you have been following it, I've posted a note with the new chapter.**
> 
> Here's the playlist for the songs I've used in this story, and some other songs that fit the mood:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/chantiemaya/playlist/02DIXJo6scpRy8LbmufL4q?si=UmypRcKyR8um0eOJQFwfyQ
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> This is a work of fiction using characters created by others. I do not own these characters, nor did I get official consent from their owners. The only intent of this work is to entertain readers, not to get any type of financial gain. The acts in this story aren’t necessarily condoned by their creators or by me. Read with caution and read the tags.

_Playing: ‘I Can’t Quit You Baby’, Led Zeppelin_

The spotlight shines from the back of the stage when the singer starts the song with a scream, and only the silhouette of a woman is visible as she takes slow steps in the dark. She’s dressed in a long, sheer, hot pink dressing gown with fluffy fake fur along the edges. She walks to the beat of the music, the guitar whining and the bass low and deep. As she steps onto the catwalk, the song picks up and a second light shines on her front.

She’s tall, her clear high heels making her even taller, her long, baby pink hair teased to perfection and piled on top of her head. She slowly opens the sash on her gown while approaching the edge of the catwalk. She leans casually against the pole as the gown hangs open, a small smile on her lips as she looks around the room.

Trixie knows she owns the room. The song, the lighting, her deliberately slow moves - she knows what works. All eyes are on her, even the ones way in the back. She drops the sash carelessly on the floor and keeps the robe closed around her belly with one hand, with the other pushing it down one shoulder, rolling the shoulder to the beat of the music. She keeps leaning against the pole, her head back, her eyes closed, her pink painted lips slightly open, and turns around the pole until she’s with her back to her audience.

Trixie drops the robe quite suddenly, as the guitar whines as if it’s in pain, and she hears some people hollering and whooping behind her. She throws the robe away from her to the back of the stage, and reaches her hands back to hold the pole while the song ends. Some people clap, some call her name, and she waits for the next song.

_Playing: ‘Sweet Dreams’, Eurythmics_

The hypnotizing synths seem to make Trixie’s hips move off their own accord. She’s wearing actual pyjamas, a tight pair of baby pink boy shorts and a top, and she starts to slide her hands over her body as the music sweeps through the room. She always asks them to turn up the bass because she likes to feel it in her belly when she dances - and on a particularly good night, she might even feel it in her pussy.

The audience gets louder, rowdy, most of them can only see her back. Trixie’s hands, slender with long fingers, decked out with long, fake nails painted a stark fuschia, slide over her hips. As the song goes into the bridge, the synths take over her brain and she leans forward, bending her body in half, sticking her ass up against the pole, jutting her hip to one side. She then comes up slowly, caressing her legs on her way. She turns around then and smiles cheekily at the room. She winks at a few familiar faces, who clap and holler, and some dollar bills make their way onto the stage.

Trixie grabs the pole as the song reaches its climax and she jumps, wrapping her strong, thick legs around the smooth iron, holding onto it like a monkey. She leans back, both hands around the pole, and lets herself slide around and down. When she’s almost to the bottom, she clenches her muscles and hangs, letting go of her hands and leaning back, suspending her upper body in the air.

It’s almost time for her third and final song, and it’s time to kick things into gear. Trixie gets off the pole and stands in front of it, right at the edge of the stage.

_Playing: ‘Gimme More’, Britney Spears_

Trixie sways her hips and lip syncs along to the song, snapping her fingers. Her top comes off first, showing off her pink, lace, wired bra. Some people clap and sing along to the song, egging her on while she lip syncs to the sexy whisper like lyrics. Trixie sinks to her knees to the floor, takes off the shorts laying down on her back with her long legs in the air, throwing the garment to the other side of the stage. She turns to her belly to grind her body into the floor, her ass up in the air, and thrusts her hips down. Her thighs are shaking, the whoops of the audience ringing in her ears.

She sits up on her knees to take off her bra and plays with her big breasts. Most of Trixie is big, full, voluptuous - her thighs are thick and strong, her ass jiggles when she walks, her boobs easily fill her E cup bras and her belly is soft and pudgy. She used to hate her belly, her thighs that chafe when she wears skirts, and her round calves. But working here gave a totally different perspective on her body and her femininity.

The song ends with Trixie still on her knees, laying down with her arms over her head, her hips bucking into the air. She gets up under a swell of applause, and sits on her hands and knees to take it in. People stand at the sides of the stage holding bills, asking her permission to tuck them in the sides of her girly lace panties. She crawls over the stage while the DJ plays some sexy background tune.

“Ladies and gentlemen, give it up one more time for our favorite mathlete, IQ Kitty!”

Trixie takes the tips from the audience and accepts a few kisses on her cheeks. Among the regulars is a blonde woman. She looks down at Trixie’s heavy breasts and trails a finger over her bicep, offering up a fifty dollar bill. Trixie opens her mouth and takes the bill with her teeth, eliciting a big grin from the woman.

“That was wonderful, baby,” the woman says with her hoarse voice. She wears her hair in a stylish blonde bob and is always dressed to the nines in some designer outfit. Tonight it’s a long black dress with a bit of glitter to it, a sparkly necklace adorning her cleavage.

“Thank you, miss Katherine,” Trixie says with her cutest smile after taking the bill from her mouth. Katherine offers Trixie her cheek and Trixie kisses it, making sure to leave a sticky pink mark and blowing some warm air out through her nose right onto the woman’s skin.

Trixie leaves the stage, her clothes thrown over one arm and both hands full of bills. In the dressing room, she counts her money and puts it away in her locker. She puts on a robe with ‘IQ Kitty’ in hot pink on the back and puts away her clothes until she’s completely naked under the fluffy white robe.

Of all the things Trixie thought she would be doing after dropping out of college and breaking up with the love of her life back in Massachusetts, being a stripper wasn’t one of them, but so many things had happened. One does not simply quit Harvard, especially with a scholarship and very special attention from the mathematics faculty. They wanted her to become a professor, to do research, to put her extremely high IQ to good use, but Trixie buckled under the pressure and had to get out.

She doesn’t like to get into it, but she needed to get out of that environment, and sadly, leaving Pearl was part of the process. They haven’t spoken in the nearly two years since Trixie fled to Los Angeles, where her former high school friend Dela - or Goth Kitty - offered her a couch to sleep on.

“Is everybody decent? Where’s my pink bombshell?”

Michelle Visage, manager extraordinaire, enters the dressing room, loud and boisterous as she is.

“Baby,” she coos over Trixie and gives her a hug. “You were amazing out there, missy. I love that you added the Britney song, so sexy.”

“Thank you! It works well, doesn’t it?”

“It’s a crazy combination of songs, but it works.” Michelle smiles and sits down besides Trixie at her station, which has a lighted mirror, piles of makeup and some other stuff laying around.

“Look, baby, I don’t know if you’re up for it, but someone has asked you for a private dance,” Michelle says as she strokes some hair away from Trixie’s face.

Kitty Girls is a strip club, they offer refreshments and entertainment, but they also have rooms available for private visits. What happens in there, and how much money changes hands, is up to the girls. If they accept a private visit, they pay and hourly rate for the room and can keep whatever they make from the visit. Trixie’s last private didn’t go so well, and she’s shied away from it for a while.

“Who’s asking?” Trixie asks while she takes a mirror and a powder brush to take some of the shine off her face.

“Miss Katherine.”

Trixie nearly drops her hand mirror and stares at her manager.

“You’re joking!”

“Nope. She came up to me when you’d barely left the stage. She already asked last week, but I said you weren’t doing any. Now, it’s been a few weeks so I thought… maybe you want to reconsider?”

Trixie bites her lip. A private with a woman, she’s never done that before. Miss Katherine is a regular, her tips are sky high and she’s clearly very gentle with the girls. They all love her.

“Did she say what she wanted?”

“A dance. She didn’t specify.”

Trixie taps the button on her phone that’s in front of her on her table and checks the time. She has a little over an hour before it’s her turn again.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Trixie says finally, and hops off her chair to go to her locker and pick out some clothes. She wears the same set of underwear as she had on during her performance, and slips on a bedazzled pink dress and high heels. She lets her hair down and re-applies her lipstick before going out onto the floor.

The light in the club is dim, to attract attention the stage, but also to keep the customers in the dark. Trixie knows where to find Miss Katherine, as she’s usually at the same table every week, sometimes twice a week. She’s sitting on a high stool and talks to one of the servers. There’s a bottle of champagne on her table, in a chilling tub and with two glasses, but Trixie doesn’t see anyone else there.

“Uhm, hi…” Trixie starts softly, standing beside the table, and Miss Katherine’s head whips around, away from the stage where the next Kitty is starting her number.

“Oh! You came! Please, sit.” The woman pulls out a stool for Trixie and smiles widely. She wears dark red lipstick, it’s very classy and frames her blindingly white teeth perfectly.

“Yeah, Michelle said you had a request?”

“I do.” Katherine scoots her stool a little closer to Trixie and reaches out to touch her arm, looking up from under her lashes. Her smile gets a little smaller, and her eyes go back and forth between Trixie’s arm and her eyes. She seems… shy?

“I like you, IQ Kitty. I would like to… see more.”

Trixie can’t believe how soft this woman now is, how soft she speaks, how calm, and how careful she is. Trixie turns her arm, her hand open, palm up, and Katherine slides her fingers over Trixie’s palm.

“I think I can do that.”

“You would? Michelle said you stopped.”

“I… I did.” Trixie chuckles and looks down at her lap for a moment. “It doesn't always… go well.”

Katherine grabs Trixie’s hand tightly in her own, then.

“What? Did someone hurt you?”

Trixie squeezes her hand back and gives her a smile.

“No, no. Not really. It didn’t get that far.”

“Ok. I totally understand if you don’t want to. But… I can pay you well. I will.”

Katherine’s stare is so intent, so strong, Trixie feels her cheeks getting warm and her lips form a grin.

The next Kitty is taking the stage then, and Trixie knows she doesn’t have much time left. Katherine pours her a glass of champagne and asks to touch Trixie’s hair because it looks like candy floss.

“I have to do another number soon, but I can meet you after?” Trixie offers. Katherine laughs and hops on her seat a little, giddy and eager.

“I’d love that, yes!”

“Have you ever gone private before?”

“No… can you tell?” Katherine winks at her and Trixie laughs.

“Yes, because you haven’t asked me about pricing.”

Katherine leans forward and her hand hovers over Trixie’s knee, barely touching.

“Can I…?”

Trixie nods, and Katherine drops her hand on Trixie’s knee. It sends goosebumps up Trixie’s spine and she inhales sharply.

“I don’t care, IQ Kitty. I just wanna watch you dance, and maybe… go all the way, I mean, naked, and…” Katherine’s voice breaks and she shakes her head, breathes in heavily.

Another dancer finishes her number, and Trixie really has to go and get ready or she’ll be late. Her body is all warm and tingly from her interaction with this woman, her legs a little wobbly when she stands.

“One last thing, Kitty,” the woman says, and Trixie turns. Katherine runs the backs of her fingers over Trixie’s hot cheek. “Call me Katya.”

Trixie nods, holds Katya’s hand against her cheek and kisses the palm.

“I’ll see you later, Katya.”

*

_Playing: ‘Buttons’, The Pussycat Dolls_

Trixie’s second number starts with her in a pink bodysuit, tight, leaving nothing to the imagination, even though she’s covered from head to toe - even wearing gloves. She dances onto the stage, rolling her body, singing along silently, rubbing her body against the pole. She takes her time taking off her long gloves, revealing her skin oiled up and shining, and then lies down on the stage to remove her shoes and massage her own feet for a moment, letting her audience wait. They eat it all up, and she can see Katya, upside down because Trixie’s head is hanging off of the side of the stage.

_Playing: ‘Glory Box’, Portishead_

The mood slows down a few notches when the next song starts, and Trixie puts her shoes away painstakingly slowly, then standing up to lean against the pole again, rubbing her breasts against it. She licks the pole before wrapping one leg around it and also rub her pussy up against it. I just wanna be a woman, the singer breathes through the room, and Trixie looks around, making eye contact with as many people as she can. The song is slow and drawn out, and so are her movements. She slides down the front zipper of her suit, her breasts threatening to spill out, but she hides them, looking around to see if anyone saw.

The guys at the front table have been hollering loudly, and she attaches her eyes to them then, walking to the front of the stage. She dips down, crouching, opening and closing her legs, touching the inside of her thighs.

“You’re so sexy!” one of the guys yells over the music, and Trixie grants him a smile.

Her zipper is all the way down when the next song starts, and it lights a fire in her belly.

_Playing: ‘Justify My Love’, Madonna_

Trixie’s hips sway, her hands roam her body, she grabs her boobs under the suit and slaps her own ass a few times. She turns her back to the room again to remove the suit, revealing more oiled up skin. There are little shimmers in the oil, and her body looks all over delicious and creamy.

There is no bra this time, just pink tape in crosses over her nipples, but she holds her arm over her breasts as long as she can, then releasing them while she dips down into a crouch again. When she straightens up, she bends down to remove the rest of the suit, her ass to the audience, showing them her girly cotton panties soaked in oil.

The suit flies over the stage and Trixie is as naked as she’ll ever be in front of this audience. She crawls over the stage, miming Madonna’s words. She grinds, imagining someone underneath her - maybe it’s Katya. The thought alone sends a thrill through her body as she sits up on her knees and plays with her breasts, massaging them, careful to leave the tape on her nipples.

From the corner of her eye, Trixie sees someone reaching over, and then one of the security guys stepping in. It happens often that drunk customers overstep, but there are always two burly guys sitting in the dark corners around the stage. They don’t watch the show, they watch the people, and this guy tried to reach out and touch Trixie. He wasn’t holding any money. It’s over before Trixie has really noticed, she didn’t even have to deal with it.

The second round of tips is always bigger, and Trixie finds Katya in the front again, holding another fifty dollar bill. She takes it with her hand, and then reaches out to put it down Katya’s cleavage.

“Save it for later, beautiful,” Trixie whispers as she kisses Katya’s cheek.

Backstage it’s a flurry of activity with all the girls changing and either getting ready for a number or discussing privates with Michelle. Trixie stands at her locker, counting money, when Michelle comes to her.

“Room five, ok? You’re still sure?”

“I am.” Trixie takes money from her tips, one hundred dollars, and hands it to Michelle.

“An hour?” Michelle asks.

“I think so, we haven’t discussed it.”

“Ok honey, I’ll see you later.”

Trixie stands at her locker, staring at her costumes while wiping most of the oil off her skin with a towel. She wonders what Katya would like best. Most of Trixie’s things are pink and girly, and obviously there’s a ridiculous collection of all sorts of sexy lingerie and nighties. She decides on flesh coloured hold up stockings, with a white, all lace and see through bodystocking with long sleeves and a yellow salopette dress. It’s almost too short to cover her ass, but it’s yellow and cute and it has the Pi sign on the front. She has a little yellow purse to match.

Out on the floor, Katya is waiting by the bar, purse clenched in one hand, a drink in the other. Trixie smiles and kisses her cheek, then takes her wrist in her hand and pulls her along, around the bar, up a flight of stairs.

The room looks like a basic hotel suite, with a small seating area, a huge bed and a luxurious bathroom. There’s a tub big enough for two, and in the seating area, a minibar.

“Do you want a drink?” Trixie asks as she opens the small fridge to take out a bottle of water for herself. Katya stands in the middle of the room and holds up her glass.

“No, I’ve had enough. Water now.”

Trixie sits down on the couch and takes a long drink of water, while Katya watches her and doesn’t move.

“Come on,” Trixie says and pats the empty couch beside her.

Katya puts her purse and glass down on the table and sits down carefully.

“You’re so pretty,” Katya says softly. She keeps a little distance between them, but Trixie can feel warmth and lust emanating from her. Her breaths are deep and laboured, her glassy eyes jumping all over Trixie’s body.

“Thank you.” Trixie crosses her legs and turns to Katya a little. “What do you wanna do?”

Katya stares at her. “I… don’t know?”

“I can dance for you, give you a lap dance.”

“Yes,” Katya whispers, her eyes flicking to Trixie’s mouth. She scoots a little closer. “Take everything off.”

“Ok.”

Trixie likes the attention this woman gives her, like she’s something precious, like she’s her favorite person in the world, like she has never seen another woman before Trixie. She asks again if she can touch Trixie’s leg. Frankly, Trixie would like her to touch a whole lot more, but she likes hearing the question too much to immediately give her access to all areas. Katya’s fingers slowly walk from Trixie’s knee up to the hem of her skirt, but then stop again.

Trixie gets up and walks to the bed, plugging her phone into the sound system. She plays her sexy playlist on shuffle and turns to Katya.

_Playing: ‘Fastlove’, George Michael_

Katya sits motionless on the couch while Trixie sways her hips as she walks through the room, lighting several candles on her way and then turning off the main light source. The room is now dim and warm, with just one small lamp on by the side of the bed.

Trixie stands right in front of Katya and dances as she touches her own body. Katya just stares, her light blue eyes alive and almost glowing. Trixie’s hands caress her legs, all the way from the edge of her high white boots up to her pussy, flashing Katya a little look under her skirt. She twirls to show off her ass, squeezing it, slapping herself gently.

Trixie is really feeling herself, her body heats up and her nipples are aching to be touched. She opens the straps of the little salopette and hears a small gasp from Katya when the sheer lace bodystocking is revealed. Trixie grabs her boobs, rolls her nipples under her fingers. She puts two fingers in her mouth, Katya shifts on the couch a little and leans forward when Trixie teases one of her nipples with her wet fingers. Trixie steps a little closer to Katya until there are just a few inches between them, and turns around to shake her ass. She lifts the skirt and does it again, and again hears Katya’s sharp intake of breath. Katya’s hands are grabbing the couch pillows and her mouth is open as she stares at Trixie.

Trixie sways her hips and rolls her body while pushing the dress down to drop it to the floor. She steps out of it and then picks it up, takes a moment to fold it neatly while the song ends.

_Playing: ‘Wild Thing’, Tone-Loc_

Trixie parades around the room to the beat, shaking her hair, dipping low and rising again with her ass practically in Katya’s face.

The music drowns out any sounds around them, but Trixie can hear soft moans and gasps come from Katya intermittently. Her face is a heated pink, her hair a little messy as if she has pushed it away a couple times.

Trixie stands right up against the couch, her ass hanging over Katya’s lap, and she puts her hands on the floor to shake all of her goodness and sway it around. She’s completely naked under the bodystocking, and even though the light is dim, she hopes Katya can see her pussy and how wet she already is. Trixie often gets a little turned on when she dances, but not to the point that she soaks her underwear. But she’s well on her way now, and she wishes Katya would slap her ass or squeeze it, but Katya doesn’t seem to want to move at all. A soft mewl leaves her throat when Trixie’s ass leaves her lap.

_Playing: ‘Love To Love You Baby’, Donna Summer_

The next song is a monstrous classic that lasts over sixteen minutes. Trixie crawls over the floor and mimes to the music, moans out loud when Donna moans. She comes back to Katya and kneels at her feet, pulls at the hem of her dress with her teeth, and Katya seems to hold her breath. She’s fully sitting on her hands now. Trixie touches Katya’s shoes, very sexy black, patent leather heels with a little strap around her delicate ankles, and Katya lifts her foot. Trixie takes off her heels one by one, trailing her fingers over her stockinged feet. Her toes beneath the sheer fabric are painted a dark red.

Everything about Katya breathes privilege, rich, white, beautiful, and established. Trixie thinks she’s probably from old money, with the way she dresses being so effortless, she seems to belong in this dress.

Trixie kisses Katya’s ankle, breathes hot air onto it, then pushes herself up to lean over her and roll her body over Katya’s, but not touching her. This lapdance is going to be a teasing one, Trixie wants to see how long Katya can sit on her hands and stay silent.

Trixie stands up and shakes her hair back and forth as the music swells after a bridge. Her long tresses sway over Katya’s lap, maybe even touch her face, and Trixie leans in again to do body rolls above Katya. She stands with one leg beside Katya’s and puts the other up on the couch on her other side, then pulls the zipper on her boot down slowly, to take it off and put it on the floor. She flexes her foot, caresses her leg in the smooth stocking she’s wearing, and smiles at the baby blue polish on her toes and how much they contrast Katya’s.

For the next boot, Trixie stands and turns her back to Katya, bending down to unzip and take off her boot, all the while keeping her ass high in the air. She lies down on the floor, caressing her own body everywhere, taking poses she knows look good. When she lies on her tummy and grinds her hips into the floor, Katya moans, so Trixie does it again. She pushes her ass high in the air and slowly rolls her hips down.

“Kitty…”

Katya’s voice is barely there, but she did whisper it. Trixie whips her head around and freezes, then smirks and crawls over to Katya, climbs on the couch beside her, leaning in close to her face. Her lips are right beside Katya’s ear.

“Trixie.”

“Oh God. Trixie.” Katya’s voice is a moan, barely a breath, hoarse and choked.

Trixie turns herself on the couch so that she’s upside down, her long legs against the back right beside Katya. She starts to take off the stockings, rolling them down her legs until she can pull them off her feet. She slides her legs along each other and sighs when her thighs push together and create a little friction against her pussy.

Katya has turns on the couch a little, leaning forward, her hands now gripping the cushions once again.

“Trixie, baby.”

Trixie moans a reply, turning around again to sit opposite Katya on the couch, her legs crossed and lifted in the air. Her abdomen are shaking with the effort to keep them up, but she wants to touch her thighs and ass with Katya watching. She’s seriously wet now, and wonders if Katya can see it. She wraps one leg over the back of the couch and puts the other foot on the floor, spreading her legs for Katya while she massages her breasts and rolls her nipples under the palms of her hands.

The next song finally starts, and in the two seconds of silence between the tracks, all Trixie can hear is her own laboured breathing.

_Playing: ‘Te Amo’, Rihanna_

Trixie’s hands lower over her body and over her pussy. She makes a hissing sound when her fingers feel the wetness that has soaked through the fabric, and she fumbles until she finds the tiny buttons on the garment. She rips them open, ready to be free now, and pulls the bodystocking up and over her head to drop it to the floor. She writhes on the soft leather of the couch, rolls her hips, squeezing her thighs together.

“Beautiful,” Katya whispers from her side of the couch. She has pulled up her feet, is sitting on her knees and leaning over to watch Trixie, stares intently at her, her eyes never stopping long in one place, like she wants to take it all in at once.

“Trixie,” Katya whispers again, and Trixie lifts herself on her elbows. She’s sure her hair is a complete mess, and her face probably sweaty and red.

Katya is hesitant, something that surprises Trixie. She’s been shy all this time, while she never seemed to have any inhibitions telling the girls how beautiful they are while they’re on stage, or when she puts money in their panties.

“Tell me,” Trixie says softly, sliding her hands up and down over her thighs.

“Are you… wet?”

Trixie lets out a little giggle, then nods. She slides her hand between her thighs.

_Playing: ‘I Put A Spell On You’, Annie Lennox_

Trixie bites her lip when she pulls two fingers along her lips, gathering up the moisture before showing Katya how it forms a little web between them. Katya’s mouth is open as she stares, and Trixie touches herself again, rubs her clit, it’s swollen and sensitive. She opens her legs a little more so Katya can see how she touches herself and pushes the tips of her fingers inside. Katya leans in even closer, and Trixie can feel the soft fabric of her dress barely touching her calf where is leg is thrown over the back of the couch.

“Trixie… Trixie… show me.”

“What,” Trixie moans.

“Show me how you come.”

Trixie takes in a deep breath and sighs, dragging her fingers over her lips. Then she sits up suddenly, Katya looking up in shock. Trixie stands and hooks her finger in the air to beckon Katya over as she walks to the bed. She kneels in the middle of it, then puts her fingers in her mouth one by one to bite off the fake nails. She tosses them on the nightstand and Katya is standing there, laughing breathlessly and shaking her head.

Trixie lies down on the plush pillows and thick comforter, and Katya sits beside her, her legs crossed, maybe squeezing her thighs together, Trixie imagines.

_Playing: ‘Goodnight Moon’, Shivaree_

Trixie starts to slide her fingers along her clit gently, grabbing one of her breasts with her other hand. She feels like she can come fast if she wanted to, but she wants to give Katya a show, so she takes it slow. She teases herself, dipping one, then two fingers inside before circling around her lips and clit again. She lets out little sighs and moans, that she doesn’t need to fake, but again, she gives it a little more than she would do if she were alone in her bed at home.

Trixie’s eyes are closed, but she feels the bed move a little when Katya comes closer.

“Can I…” Katya breathes close to Trixie’s ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and a single finger touches her shoulder.

Trixie nods quickly, she’s wanted Katya to touch her all night, and she shivers when the lone finger tickles her skin, running down her arm, then dropping off to continue over her thigh down to her knee. Katya shifts again, and Trixie opens her eyes, to see that Katya is leaning over to watch Trixie’s hand work between her legs.

Katya’s hand follows the same path up Trixie’s thigh and arm, lightly still, then stops beside her breast.

“And here…” Katya looks at her, her eyes darkened and her lips shining where she licked them.

“Please, please touch me,” Trixie moans.

Katya reaches out to touch Trixie’s breast, her touch still so light it’s barely a whisper teasing her nipple. Trixie’s breath speeds up and she’s panting now, writhing on the bed, trying to keep her touches slow and steady, but her hips tremble and buck a little in anticipation of her orgasm. She’s right at the brink, but pulls her fingers away when Katya leans down to kiss her shoulder.

“Katya.”

She looks up from under her lashes, cheeks flushed.

“Kiss me?” Trixie asks, her voice small and breathy.

Katya’s eyes widen and her eyes jump to Trixie’s mouth and back to her eyes.

“Can I?”

_Playing: ‘No Ordinary Love’, Sade_

Katya scoots infinitely closer, her body aligned with Trixie’s, and she leans in, picking Trixie’s chin up with her fingers. The first touch of their lips has Trixie hold her breath, and her body goes slack as Katya’s lips gently caress hers. Her lips are wet and soft and full, and her tongue peeks out to lick Trixie’s lips. Trixie parts her lips willingly, her tongue meeting Katya’s, and Katya lets out a high moan from the back of her throat. It electrifies Trixie’s body, and her fingers go back to work, rubbing her clit as gently as she can, but she can’t help to start shaking within seconds. Katya’s kiss turns deeper, their tongues gliding together, sensual and so, so good.

Trixie moans into Katya’s mouth, has to break the kiss to catch her breath as her orgasm wracks through her body, intense and thrilling. Katya wraps her arm around her, pulling her close, her other hand keeping Trixie’s face close to hers as she moans and mewls and pants beneath her.

“Trixie, Trixie… fuck…”

Katya’s hips are rolling against the side of Trixie’s ass now, she’s finally lost her restraint, and seemingly, her mind. Trixie pulls at Katya’s waist as she comes down from her high and kisses her again.

Katya’s hands are everywhere now while they kiss. The music has stopped and neither of them care, they can only hear each other’s breaths and moans. Katya grabs Trixie’s big boobs, massages them and pushes herself against them. Trixie’s hands roam Katya’s body, they’re both on their sides now, and she squeezes her ass hard. It’s toned and round and fits perfectly in Trixie’s hand. She starts to pull at the fabric of the dress, up, so much fabric, trying to get it out of the way.

Katya’s hand comes down on Trixie’s wrist to stop her, and Trixie freezes.

“Let me touch you,” Trixie whispers against Katya’s lips.

“You don’t have to do that,” Katya whispers back.

“But I want to.”

Katya’s eyes meet Trixie’s.

“Sure?”  
  
Trixie nods, but Katya still looks unsure. In a sudden, bold move, which could really go over either way, Trixie rolls her body on top of Katya’s, covering her with all of her curves, pushing her breasts into her, her thighs, her belly. She puts her weight on her hands and knees and looks down at Katya, who’s writhing and panting beneath her. Trixie takes one of Katya’s hands and pushes it down between her legs, where her pussy is still dripping, and Katya gasps.

“You did this.”

“Trixie, please,” Katya can’t say anything more, she’s panting too hard, and Trixie shuffles off of her and pulls her dress all the way up. Katya’s legs are spectacular, slender and toned and tan. She’s wearing pantyhose, and Trixie pulls at the them, but they’re tight and she has no patience. She feels the fabric give when she digs into it with one of her remaining fake nails, and then she just rips it open. Katya’s thong is soaked all the way through, her wetness shining on her thighs. Trixie lies down beside her and slips her fingers under the sleek fabric. Katya’s pussy is gushing, and throbbing, and Trixie pushes two, then three fingers inside.

“Oh my God. Fuck, yes,” Katya babbles, her head moving from side to side.

Trixie fucks Katya with her fingers, hard and fast, making sure to pass over her clit with the palm of her hand, and Katya is coming in seconds, she’s thrashing and moaning and holding onto Trixie’s body and it’s beautiful and insanely hot. Trixie is horny again after watching her come.

Katya shudders and trembles and pants hard while her orgasm subsides. Trixie puts her thong back in place and curls her body around Katya, gently placing kisses on her shoulder and cheek.

It’s tempting to take a little nap, but Trixie forces herself to keep her eyes open and look at Katya’s chest as her breathing slows down.

It’s not even awkward when they take turns using the bathroom, and they kiss by the door, Trixie pushing Katya against it, and Katya giggles and it’s so sexy. Even though Trixie tries to lower her price to three hundred for the hour, Katya pushes a stack of bills into Trixie’s purse that has to be way more than that.

“When will you be back?” Trixie whispers into Katya’s neck, peppering kisses all over.

“Soon, baby.”

“I can’t wait,” Trixie breathes, pushing herself against Katya.

“I want you again,” Katya moans.

“Come back tomorrow.”

Trixie leans her back against the door when Katya is gone, catching her breath with a hand on her chest. This woman is amazing. The way she looked at Trixie made her juices flow even before she’d started dancing. Her piercing stare, her quick breaths, her hesitance, her asking to touch Trixie… the reverence in her movements, her fingers soft and careful. Trixie wants all of that again, and more. Trixie wants more kisses, those full, red lips on hers, she wants those lips all over her body, and feel Katya’s body. She wants to see Katya naked, watch her undress by the dim candle light.

Sexy lounge beats fill the club when Trixie heads back. She sits at the bar and orders a tall, cold mixed drink and inspects her purse. She counts the money quickly, then again. She can’t believe Katya left nine hundred dollars in her purse. Nine. Hundred. Dollars. Two months of rent, right there, in less than an hour.

She really hopes Katya comes back soon.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya comes back to the club, but not as soon as Trixie had hoped, and she's a little disappointed, but Katya makes it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot. It was supposed to be a PWP. It was supposed to be a fun writing excercise for me while I was very dull and inspiration-less after posting my latest multi-chapters. But, as it turns out, I suck at oneshots, and I suck at NOT adding drama and this disgusting thing called l o v e. So... here's a second chapter, I got a lot of requests so I'm happy to oblige. BUT I'm also super unsure about this, and for the first time, I have nothing planned or written out while I'm posting. I don't like not knowing when I can update next, because I hate to keep you waiting... but here we are.
> 
> I also updated the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/chantiemaya/playlist/02DIXJo6scpRy8LbmufL4q?si=dHiuiIsISI6QNWPR1r8CzA
> 
> Trixie collage for this chapter: https://chantiemaya.tumblr.com/post/172247716595  
> Katya collage for this chapter: https://chantiemaya.tumblr.com/post/172247846615

_Playing: ‘American Woman’, Lenny Kravitz_

The lights are dim with one spotlight on the stage and pink and purple backlighting. Trixie has already taken off her white thigh high boots, and is now crawling over the stage in a pair of pink cut off hot pants and a white tank top. The top is very small small, her pale pink bra shining through the fabric because she’s drenched in water - cold water, making her nipples stand out.

She moves over the stage through a little puddle of water that she doused herself in from a bottle that’s now empty. When she comes up to the pole, she pushes her face and body against it like she’s a cat begging for attention. She runs her face along the pole, then sits down and wraps her legs around it. She places her bare feet on the floor and grinds her pussy up against the pole, making her way up to a standing position. Her pants are wet, her legs are shining with water, and she can’t get any grip on the pole. She swings her hair around, spraying the front row with droplets, while she holds onto the pole and basically dry humps it to the beat of the music.

Trixie steps in front of the pole and leans against it, looking around the room while she deliberately breaths deep and makes her chest heave, her mouth open. Her makeup has started to run and pink hairs are sticking to her cheeks.

In the dark at the side of the stage, she spots a familiar blonde bob, and her heart skips a beat - Katya is back. It took her a damn long time, but she’s back, and Trixie’s body responds. She slinks around the pole until she’s turned to Katya’s side of the room and opens up her pants, shimmying them slowly over her round hips, exposing a tiny lace thong. It’s so sheer that her pubes are visible. She gets whoops and claps from the audience when she shows off her legs and ass, shaking it for a moment.

The song is almost ending, and Trixie’s hands move over her body and up to the soaked top, grabbing it and squeezing the water out of it. She pulls it over her head, shaking her hair into the audience again, and then gives the top to a guy sitting right in front of her, who tipped her nicely in her earlier set. He holds the fabric to his face and tells her she is amazing. She smiles at him but then her eyes look for Katya again.

When Trixie leaves the stage, her hands once again filled with crumpled bills, she’s a little on edge. She hopes Katya asks for a private again, but she somehow also feels uneasy because last week was so intense. She had spent an inordinate amount of time reliving that night and waiting for Katya to come back, but it took her a lot longer than Trixie had hoped.

Trixie removes her ruined makeup and dries off her body in the busy dressing room. While she sits in her robe and eats some snacks, Michelle comes into the room and talks to some girls. She comes to sit down next to Trixie..

“That was beautiful, baby. You made a mess of the stage, though.”

Trixie chuckles. “Sorry! Next time I’ll clean it up as a part of the act.”

“You better!” Michelle laughs and pushes at Trixie’s shoulder.

“There’s someone waiting for you at the bar, wondering if you got a little time to spend with her.”

“Miss Katherine? Yes.”

“Yeah?” Michelle looks at Trixie’s face curiously. “You like her, don’t you?”

Trixie looks down and feels her cheeks warm up.

“Maybe it’s silly, but… yeah. I like her.” Trixie looks up from under her lashes, black remnants of makeup under her eyes.

Michelle stands up and nods.

“That’s ok, sweetheart. Just be careful, don’t get caught up, ok?”

Trixie nods and gets up as well, to peer into her locker at what the hell she’s going to wear. She rifles around, realising she’s bored with most things, except this one little red and white outfit. She starts with sheer red boxers, then covers those with a pair of shiny, red hot pants. She skips a bra and puts on a white blouse, which is a little tight on her breasts, but she likes how they spill out when she opens the buttons one by one. The red suspenders have no function, but she adds them for fun, just as the little red bow tie around her neck. She fastens her hair in a messy updo and quickly applies new makeup. The whole thing comes together with red velvet heels and a red pair of fake glasses.

Trixie has let Katya wait for a good while, and when she finally comes out, Katya sits at the bar and is looking at her phone. There’s a half empty glass of coke in front of her, and she looks up in shock when Trixie greets her.

“Hi! There you are,” Katya says and gets off of her seat to hug Trixie. She takes her purse and puts her phone in it, looks like she’s ready to go, but Trixie sits down.

“You’re not going to buy me a drink?”

Katya sits down again and smiles.

“Of course. Order whatever you want, I have a tab.”

Trixie orders a mojito and takes a long drink. Katya watches her from the side, leaning her chin on her hand and staring intently.

“Took you awhile to come back,” Trixie says then. She knows she sounds like a little brat, she doesn’t mean to, but she was really quite disappointed when Katya didn’t show up the next day, or the next, or the next.

Katya sighs and puts her hand on Trixie’s arm.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry. I had to leave town unexpectedly and I just got back. I literally changed at the airport.”

Trixie stares down Katya’s cleavage - she’s wearing a pantsuit, the jacket lapels adorned with shiny silver fabric, and Trixie can see she’s not wearing a bra or anything else under the jacket. It closes on the side and it’s very chic and feminine. Her bare feet are stuck in some basic high heels, but Trixie spots the red bottoms. There’s a sparkly gold necklace around Katya’s neck with a round locket at the end, and several rings adorn her fingers. Her nails are a dark purple this time, almost black.

Trixie’s breath quickens a little at the thought of Katya coming right to the club from the airport.

“I was a little disappointed,” Trixie says, looking down at her almost empty glass.

“Aw, baby girl,” Katya coos and touches Trixie’s warm cheek with the backs of her fingers.

“Let me make it up to you,” Katya whispers hotly into Trixie’s ear, and all of her face and neck heats up.

“How?” Trixie whispers.

“Dance for me and I’ll make you come,” Katya says with her lips almost against Trixie’s ear.

Her voice is low and thick and it makes Trixie shiver. She wants nothing more than to give herself to Katya completely, right now, maybe just lie down on the bar and have her do whatever she wants… but she also likes to play this game, with her in the roll of the spoiled little brat. Katya seems to approve, because her fingers are restlessly stroking up and down Trixie’s thigh.

Trixie finishes her her drink and orders another one to bring to their room, mostly to just stall a little longer and see Katya wait. She’s impatient, although she tries not to let it show.

Trixie pulls Katya up the stairs, and feels Katya’s fingers ghost over her ass as she walks, swaying her hips from side to side. She opens the door and lets Katya go in first, then locks up. She goes around the room terribly slowly, lighting candles and killing the big lights like she did last time. Sips her drink. Connects her phone to the sound system. Katya has thrown her purse on the table and stands in the middle of the room, waiting.

“You look so cute in this, and the red lipstick...” Katya says softly when Trixie finally approaches her.

“Why, thank you, Miss Katya. You look very… executive sexy, in this,” Trixie says as she runs her hands up and down Katya’s arms.

_Playing: ‘Wicked Game’, Chris Isaak_

“Oh, I like this song,” Katya says, and her hands come to Trixie’s waist, holding her as she sways from side to side to the music.

Trixie giggles and holds her arms around Katya’s neck. She’s a little bit taller, her heels might also be higher, and Katya has to look up. It doesn’t hold her back, at all, she smiles and holds Trixie close and makes their hips sway in the same motion. Trixie guides her, moving them around the room a little, both laughing.

Katya’s blue eyes are shining and intense, and Trixie feels how it makes her anticipation grow the longer she looks into them, and she dips her head, pursing her lips, and Katya answers the kiss immediately and stops dancing. Her hands tighten around Trixie’s waist and she kisses her fully, passionate, warm, and Trixie gasps for air.

“Trixie, beautiful Trixie,” Katya whispers and kisses her again, her tongue sliding sensually against Trixie’s, Katya’s warm breath fanning over her face.

Trixie moans, she can’t help it, Katya’s kiss is intoxicating. She pushes her to the bed and down, and all over her. Katya is already panting and moaning and her hands roam all over Trixie’s back and ass, down to her thighs, moaning when she feels naked skin.

Trixie lowers her mouth and kisses Katya’s neck, her hands grabbing at the stiff fabric of her jacket.

“I wanted to see you so bad,” Katya whispers, her hand in Trixie’s hair, finding the clip to take it out and grab at the pink strands, the other taking the stupid plastic glasses off of her face.

_Playing: ‘If You Can’t Say No’, Lenny Kravitz_

Trixie grinds her body into Katya, and then sits up on top of her.

“I was confused when you didn’t show up.”

She fumbles with Katya’s jacket, but can’t manage to open it. Katya’s hands fly down to unfasten the hook of the jacket, showing off her naked breasts and making Trixie gasp. She reaches out and touches Katya with featherlight touches, tickling her stomach and drawing circles around her breasts, smaller and smaller until she reaches her areolas. Then she stops and gets up from the bed, leaving Katya breathless, and, once again, waiting.

This is one of the songs that makes Trixie’s body move without much persuasion, especially when two piercing, darkened eyes are following every move. She stands beside the bed and sways her body from side to side, touching herself, running her hands from her knees up to her breasts. She starts to open the buttons on her blouse one by one, then turns her back to Katya and takes long, slow steps to the middle of the room.

Katya takes off her jacket and crawls to the middle of the bed, to be as close to Trixie as possible. Trixie’s breasts are spilling out of the blouse, and when all the buttons are open, she takes the suspenders down so that they dangle from her shorts. She plays with the blouse, rolling her hips, dancing in a little circle. Katya moans when Trixie throws the blouse across the room, and she sits on her knees on the very edge of the bed, biting her lip and staring.

Trixie massages her breasts, rolling her nipples under the palms of her hands. She then picks up one of her boobs in her hands and brings it up so that she can lick her own nipple. Katya is whispering something Trixie can’t hear, and through her half closed eyes Trixie can see Katya wiggling in her spot on the bed. Trixie does it again with her other breast, licking the sensitive, hard nipple and closing her lips around it.

“Trixie.”

Katya’s voice is soft from the bed and Trixie looks up. Katya motions at the shorts she’s still wearing, and she lowers her hands to open them. They are a bit tight, and she has to push them down her hips and struggle a little to get them off. Katya comes off the bed now, walks to Trixie and takes her hand to pull her to the couch. Katya sits down and pulls Trixie’s hips down so she’s on her lap.

“Look at you. All this red, it’s… so slutty,” Katya mumbles.

Trixie leans in to kiss Katya again, their different colors of red lipstick have smudged and are blending together.

“Tell me what you want. What do you like?” Trixie whispers. Katya sighs.

“I like… being told what to do.”

“Yeah? You want me to take control?” Trixie smiles wickedly and Katya nods, biting her lip, her eyes darting all over Trixie’s face and breasts.

Trixie arches her back and offers Katya her chest, and Katya growls low in the back of her throat as she gets her hands on those big, creamy boobs.

_Playing: ‘Ooh La La’, Goldfrapp_

Katya presses her face against Trixie’s breasts, blows hot air over them, then attacks one nipple with her mouth, and Trixie lets out a little mewl. Katya’s mouth is wet and hot, her tongue quick and strong, and Trixie’s hips shift on her lap.

“Like this?” Katya whispers into Trixie’s skin.

“Yes. Suck and lick them.”

Katya does as Trixie asks, and Trixie pants and sighs on Katya’s lap.

“Yeah. Grab my ass,” Trixie moans.

Katya’s hands let go of her boobs and go down, wedging them between her own legs and Trixie’s full cheeks.

“Hard,” Trixie mewls, and Katya grabs her ass, squeezes the cheeks, her fingers slipping between, brushing along Trixie’s pussy and asshole.

Trixie’s hips buck and Katya pushes at her ass, making her grind into her. Trixie’s fingers tangle in Katya’s hair and she grabs it tight, and Katya moans as she keeps sucking her nipples. Trixie’s nipples are big and sensitive, and she’s so turned on, she feels her panties getting soaked.

“My pussy, touch my pussy,” Trixie says, her voice broken with a moan.

Katya brings one hand to her front, the other holding on to Trixie’s hip, and she dips her thumb between Trixie’s thighs, rubbing gently through the fabric of her boxer. She lets go of Trixie’s nipple to take a shaky breath and look down at her hand working Trixie’s pussy. She can feel the heat and the moisture.

_Playing: ‘You Shook Me All Night Long’, AC/DC_

The change in music makes Trixie’s skin prickle, and she bucks her hips into Katya harder. Katya’s thumb is barely touching her, but the movement is right, and the fabric of her panties is just enhancing it.

“Fuck, stop, stop,” Trixie sighs. Katya’s hand stills on her thigh.

“What is it, baby?”

“I don’t wanna come yet,” Trixie whispers, and kisses Katya again, pushing her against the back of the couch, grinding her body into her to the music. She’s riding Katya’s lap, rubbing her breasts over Katya’s smaller ones, and Katya whimpers against Trixie’s mouth.

“Can I see you naked?” Trixie asks, looking into Katya’s eyes and caressing her face with her hand.

“You can do whatever you want.”

“Anything?” Trixie giggles and gets off Katya’s lap to sit beside her.

Katya stands up and kicks off her shoes, then undoes her pants and lets them slide down her legs, also kicks them to the side. Her body is taught and tight, tanned and muscular, and Trixie licks her lips. She’s wearing satin again, low waist panties this time, and Trixie moves one finger at them. Katya pushes them down and stands naked before her.

“Get on the bed,” Trixie says. She likes the control, she’s not used to it, and it’s kind of exhilarating.

Katya climbs on the bed and lies down in the middle of it. Trixie lies down beside her, but doesn’t touch her, just looks at how her chest rises and falls with her deep breaths, and how her legs are restless and her muscles flexing and relaxing.

“You are beautiful, Katya.”

Katya chuckles and shakes her head.

“Thank you, but…”

“Shhh.”

Trixie leans in to kiss her, a soft little kiss, her tongue gently lapping at Katya’s lips and teeth. Trixie reaches out one hand and trails her fingers over Katya’s belly, tickling her, going around and around until she reaches her breasts. Katya’s breasts are basically made to fit Trixie’s hands, she massages them and rubs her thumb over her nipples.

_Playing: ‘Whatever you like’, Anya Marina_

Katya gasps when Trixie takes a nipple in her mouth and licks it roughly, long licks up and down, pinching the other between her fingers.

“Trixie, fuck,” Katya whispers.

“What?”

“You drive me crazy.”

“Oh yeah?”

Trixie moves a hand down and cups Katya’s pussy. She moans at the wetness she finds there and rubs her up and down. She brings her hand up again and puts her wet finger on Katya’s mouth, smearing her own juice on them, then kissing her hard, her sweet moisture mixing with their tongues, and Katya whimpers, almost sounds desperate.

“Anything I want, right?” Trixie pants heavily against Katya’s mouth.

Katya nods, her eyes scrunched closed, as Trixie descends down her body and licks up her pussy in one big swipe.

“Oh fuck. God. Fuck.”

Katya is pretty much incoherent now, teased into a trembling, dripping mess, and Trixie rewards all of her waiting by eating her out hard and fast. She tests her pussy with one finger first, then two, and sucks on her clit, until she’s sure Katya can take another finger. It feels tight and full as Katya’s pussy stretches to give way to Trixie’s long, slender fingers, and Katya’s hands come down to grab Trixie’s curls.

“This ok?” Trixie asks, letting go of Katya’s clit.

“Fuck, yes. Anything you want, baby. Anything, God.”

Trixie goes to town on Katya’s pussy, sweet and tangy and sticky and so, so wet. She’s extremely responsive and writhing on the bed, and soon, her thighs start to tremble and come up besides Trixie’s head.

“Yes, yes, don’t stop, please, fuck,” Katya babbles, and Trixie fucks her hard with three fingers, flicking her clit with her tongue, and Katya comes hard and long, her juices gushing over Trixie’s hand. She pushes at Trixie’s head to make her stop, and Trixie kisses her trembling thighs, leaving wet, red prints on Katya’s skin.

Katya sinks into Trixie’s embrace, their bodies tangled and mouths searching and kissing.

“Shit, I wanted… to pleasure you,” Katya whispers between kisses. Trixie giggles.

“You are the customer, Katya.”

Katya smiles at Trixie and pushes her still damp hair away from her face.

“Yes, so? I can’t pleasure you then?”

Trixie grins.

“Check my purse,” Trixie says with a flick of her head.

Katya gets up from the bed and stretches her body while she walks over to Trixie’s purse. She laughs out loud when she looks inside and takes out a vibrator.

“Someone came prepared,” Katya says, waving the pink thing in front of Trixie’s face as she makes it back onto the bed.

“I had it last time, but we didn’t get to it.”

Katya turns the thing over and over in her hand.

“I’ve never used one,” Katya says, looking at Trixie from under her lashes.

“Really? Push the top button.” Trixie points at the buttons, one to turn it on, one to alter the rhythm.

The fake dick is fairly small, hot pink, with a bulging head and a little clit stimulator. Katya stares at it as it starts vibrating in her hand and then shoots a devilish look at Trixie.

“I can use this on you?”

“If you want,” Trixie says with a grin.

_Playing: ‘Sexy Bitch’, David Guetta feat. Akon_

“I want,” Katya says.

She turns down the music a little and crawls over the bed.

“I wanna hear you, when you like it,” Katya says.

Trixie nods and giggles, and positions herself on her back in the middle of the bed. Her heartbeat speeds up when Katya takes her ankles and pushes her legs apart. She puts the vibrator down and runs her hands up and down Trixie’s legs, enjoying the softness of her skin, sinks her fingers into the flesh of her thighs.

“Your body is so full, I love that,” Katya whispers and leans down to kiss Trixie’s soft belly. She trails kisses down over Trixie’s mound, down to her thighs where she bites her lightly and Trixie squeals.

“So wet,” Katya states when she runs her fingers through Trixie’s folds, glistening and swollen.

Katya picks up the vibrator and turns it on, testing some of the settings. Trixie watches her, waiting, biting her lip. Katya then runs the head of the vibrator along Trixie’s labia, the vibrations low and gentle, and the big head glides easily ove Trixie’s skin. It’s a little cool at first, but quickly warms up.

Trixie sighs and closes her eyes, rolls her hips a little into the movements of the vibrator. Katya adjusts the settings again, a bit faster, and teases Trixie’s entrance with the head.

“Yeah,” Trixie sighs.

“Tell me,” Katya whispers.

“Put it in,” Trixie hears herself say, and her cheeks flush with excitement, or embarrassment, or maybe a little of both.

Katya pushes a bit of it in, searching a little, pushes it up and into her completely and Trixie moans deeply.

“Oh, yeah that’s good.”  
  


_Playing: ‘The Lady In Red’, Chris de Burgh_

Katya turns the clit stimulator on to Trixie’s clit, rubbing it up and down while the vibrator fucks her gently. Trixie’s body is warm, she’s started to sweat, and she feels like she’s floating on the bed. Her legs tense and she bucks and rolls her hips up and down into the movement.

“Tell me, baby,” Katya whispers, her voice now really close to Trixie’s ear, her lips on her neck.

“Harder,” Trixie whispers. “Fuck me hard.”

Katya moans and changes her grip on the vibrator, then gives Trixie hard, deep thrusts that make her gasp and mewl.

“Yes, yes, harder, oh,” Trixie mumbles. Katya lies beside her, most of her body draped over Trixie’s, and she takes a nipple between her lips.

Katya adjusts the setting again, this time to a fast, pulsing vibration, that hits Trixie hard and she’s rolling her hips up and down in a fast rhythm, and Katya follows her movements to fuck her as hard and fast as she wants. Trixie feels Katya’s other hand roaming her body, over her breasts, her belly, her side, her hip, and then the vibrations are gone.

Katya pushes Trixie’s thighs further apart and and starts licking her, sucking on her lips and clit, lapping up her juices.

“Katya,” Trixie sighs. “Please.”

“You taste so good,” Katya’s lips say against Trixie’s pussy.

She licks and sucks and Trixie sinks further into the bed, grabbing the sheets beside her, her head tilted back, her hips shaking with the effort of pushing them into Katya’s face.

“Please. Make me come, please,” Trixie whines.

Katya’s tongue stops and Trixie’s breath releases in a moan. The vibrator is back now, at a strong, pulsing setting, and Katya fucks her slow and deep, making sure to swipe over her clit with the stimulator.

“Yes, right there yes, yes,” Trixie chants and moans, and her vision blurs when her orgasm pulses through her pussy and then all over her body.

Katya holds the vibrator in place while Trixie rides out her orgasm, her body rolling, her hips bucking, her hands pulling at the sheets, until she stills. Katya places soft little kisses on Trixie’s pussy, her thighs, her belly, and then on her cheek, and wraps her body around Trixie’s.

“So beautiful,” Katya whispers hoarsely, pushing Trixie’s hair away from her sweaty face.

“Oh my God.” Trixie’s heart is running a mile a minute and she holds a hand to her chest.

_Playing: ‘Take My Breath Away’, Berlin_

Katya laughs when the new song starts playing and leans over Trixie to kiss her lips.

“Did I take your breath away?”

Trixie chuckles, breathlessly, and nods.

“You did. You made me wait.” She kisses Katya again, and again, and their tongues tangle once again in a sensual dance. 


	3. The Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's new favorite client invites her to her home, and she doesn't think about it very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great response to this story, it was so cool to see the love for these two :) This is a little shorter than the other two, because my writing isn't going so smoothly at the moment and I didn't want to wait with posting any longer. Hope you like! 
> 
> I also did two shitty collages for this chapter: https://chantiemaya.tumblr.com/post/172603014060/k-hey-beautiful-hows-your-day-going-t-hi

K: Hey beautiful. How's your day going?

T: HI! I'm at work, it's boring. You?

K: I've been working from home. Tedious. What are you doing tonight?

T: idk.. No dancing tonight. you wanna meet?

K: After all this work I think I need a sexy maid to clean up my office.

Katya sucks on her bottom lip while she stares at the phone screen, waiting for Trixie to respond, hoping that she gets it.

T: I think that can be arranged, ma'am. How about 8 pm?

K: The car will be there

*

When the car leaves to pick up Trixie, Katya is already showered and pampered and dressed in one of her favorite corporate outfits. It's a red suit, skirt and jacket, tailor made to her slim figure. The skirt is a little short for the office, but she's never let that stop her from wearing it. She feels like a boss, in control, demanding, when she's wearing it in an office environment. Today it makes her feel exposed, like she's showing Trixie a secret side of her that she hasn't seen. She's not the older jet set woman that frequents a strip club as if it's a local bar, throwing around dollar bills and buying bottles of champagne merely to please a gaggle of pretty girls. That woman is an act, but so is the business woman - they are both sides of Katya, exaggerated to fit the situation she's in.

Under the suit, Katya wears a thin, black satin slip dress and hold up stockings. Nothing else. She likes how the cool satin slides against her nipples, and how air touches her pussy when she paces the living room.

The sound of the doorbell makes her sweat. It's a bombastic, three tone melody that she waits out before opening the door.

Trixie stands on the steps in a trench coat and with a large pink duster in her hand.

"Good evening, Miss Katya. I heard you needed some help cleaning?"

Katya swallows and tries to look stern when she nods.

"Indeed. Please follow me."

She walks away from the door and right up the stairs, and hears behind her how Trixie closes the door and follows behind her with quick steps, her heels clacking lightly on the hardwood floor.

Katya climbs the carpeted staircase and turns left towards her office. It's big, with one whole wall covered in books, and a large oak desk with a swivel chair. It has a lot of elements from her previous home, furniture she couldn't part with but don't really fit the style of the house. It's dark and old fashioned, save for the sleek little Mac book in the middle of the desk. It's closed now, and the room is completely silent. Even with the curtains open, it's a little dim, and Katya turns on the classic green glass office lamp on her desk.

She turns around just as Trixie shrugs off the trench coat and reveals her outfit - she's a French maid fantasy with a short pink dress that looks like it has tulle underneath, a white apron, white socks that reach up to her thighs and have little bows on them, and white strappy heels to finish the look. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and her lips match the shade of her dress.

To sum it up, she's perfect, and Katya's cheeks are burning.

"Why don't you sit down, ma'am, and let me take care of the mess?"

Trixie walks around the office and starts dusting the furniture, which is in no way dirty, Katya made sure of it. She runs the duster over the big leather armchair in the corner by the window, then the windowsill, lifting each of the little succulents that reside there. Katya stands in the middle of the room, watching, trying to control her breathing.

Trixie reaches up to dust along the window pane, giving Katya an excellent view of her thighs and legs in the high white socks. They cut into her flesh just a little, and Katya longs to feel it in her hands, soft and creamy and warm like she remembers.

"Like this, ma'am?" Trixie asks from across the room, and Katya clears her throat before answering yes.

"I think my desk is also quite filthy," Katya says as she makes her way over to sit in the large swivel chair. The black leather creaks gently when she sits down.

Trixie comes over and dusts away, lifting up items as she goes. Katya takes the laptop and puts it in a drawer. Her mouth runs dry when Trixie bends down to dust along the foot of the desk, her perfect round ass up in the air. She's wearing a pair of white ruffled panties that just show the under curve of her ass cheeks and it's sexy as hell. There's a section of naked skin between the edge of the ruffles and the edge of the high socks, and Katya wants to kiss the skin there.

Katya can barely keep her ass on the edge of the chair. She wants to move along and fuck Trixie, but at the same time enjoys the anticipation.

Trixie is on her knees and crawls under the big desk, Katya can't see her anymore but she can feel her, how she positions her hands beside Katya's high heeled feet. Her cheek brushes up along Katya's calf, and she kisses the inside of Katya's knee. Katya shudders, then she gasps and pushes the chair back.

"Excuse me?" Katya says in shock with one eyebrow raised.

Trixie's cheeks turn pink and she looks up from under the desk, her face almost between Katya's legs. Almost.

"I-I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to..."

"That was very rude, young lady." Katya tries to put on a stern voice, but it comes out husky and soft.

Trixie gets up and stands beside the desk with her hands behind her back, looking down, one of her socks sagging a little.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just... you have such beautiful legs, I..."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for doing that. And for your poor cleaning skills."

Katya crosses her arms, then also her legs to squeeze her thighs together. She sees a slight grin on Trixie's face as she nods, and then Trixie drops the duster to the floor and crawls into the desk on her hands and knees. Her skirt rides up and Katya can see all of her ass and thighs, and how her breasts hang down heavy in the constricting fabric.

Katya stands up and circles the desk, watching Trixie, how she lays her warm cheek against the polished oak and keeps her ass up in the air.

"Now, what will I do with you? Do you deserve a spanking?"

"I think I do."

Trixie's voice is already a moan, and it goes straight to Katya's core.

"Yeah?"

Katya stands behind Trixie, her ass gently swaying from side to side, taunting her, and Katya stares at it for a good minute until she moves. She places both hands on Trixie's ass, right on the soft ruffles, and hears Trixie's sharp intake of breath.

Katya pulls at the panties, pulls them down until they are stuck between Trixie's thighs, then leaves them there. Her ass is naked, Katya can see her puckered asshole and her pussy lips pressed together. She lightly caresses Trixie's skin before lifting her hand and slapping her right in the middle of one cheek.

Trixie whimpers softly, she can't help it, she's been so on edge ever since she got into that car, and she knows her pussy is wet right now. Katya's hand soothes the spot immediately, rubbing away the sting, but then comes right down again on the other ass cheek. Trixie feels her body jiggle from the impact, her ass, her thighs and her boobs moving. She sighs and pushes her ass back further.

"This ok?" Katya asks softly.

Trixie confirms quickly, and Katya slaps her again, this time at the point where her ass cheek becomes her thigh, and it stings, but it's thrilling at the same time because she's a little closer to her pussy now.

"Harder," Trixie whispers under her breath, and Katya complies.

She slaps her hard, twice, and rubs her hands all over Trixie's ass and thighs. Then Trixie feels Katya's lips on her skin, kissing the tender spots, probably stamping red lipstick all over her.

"I can smell your pussy," Katya whispers.

"I'm so wet, please touch me."

Trixie isn't above begging, she needs Katya to touch her, and needs it fast.

Katya's strong fingers knead Trixie's ass and thighs, and she pulls her thighs apart slightly, watching her pussy lips part as well. They are slick and swollen, and Katya reaches out to run her fingers over them, feeling how warm and sticky Trixie's pussy is, sliding her fingers to the front to tease her clit.

"Check my coat," Trixie whispers and points to where she's draped it over one of the visitor chairs.

Katya checks the pockets and finds two toys - a pink rubber dildo, and a smaller thing in translucent purple plastic. It has little bulbs that grow in size. There's also a small squeeze bottle with oil.

"Oh my, what is all this? This doesn't look like cleaning products."

Katya chuckles as she lays out the items on the desk besides Trixie's legs. She runs her hands over Trixie's ass and thighs once again, then pats her gently.

"Sit up, baby."

Trixie turns and sits on the desk, her legs dangling down, and Katya steps between them and grabs her face and kisses her urgently, taking her breath away. Trixie grabs Katya's waist, covered in the sturdy red fabric of the suit.

"Am I breaking the role play now? I don't care," Katya pants with her lips on Trixie's neck, making her giggle.

"My knees were getting sore. This is much better," Trixie whispers and pulls Katya's face back to kiss her again.

"Bedroom?" Katya sighs between kisses, a little moan bubbling up in her throat when Trixie's fingers curl around her ass.

Trixie lets Katya grab her hand and drag her out of the office, the toys in her other hand. They cross the hallway and enter the master bedroom at the end. It's almost dark out now, and Katya turns on two small bedside lamps.

Katya's bedroom looks like a page from an interior design magazine, everything is white, beige and green, all muted colors, all coordinated to fit together, and there is an enormous bed in the middle of the room. Katya gathers a bunch of throw pillows in her arms and tosses them to the floor, making room for them on the bed.

Trixie puts the toys and the lube down on the bed and follows Katya's example by taking off her shoes. When she wants to unzip her dress in the back, Katya stands behind her and takes over. She pushes the fabric down over Trixie's shoulders and kisses the top of her back. Trixie is wearing a simple, white lace bra to fit with the ruffled panties. Katya crouches down on the floor to roll down Trixie's socks one by one, rubbing the little dents on her thighs with her fingers.

Trixie crawls onto the bed and watches as Katya takes off her red corporate suit. The short, satin slip dress fits her body perfectly, the black fabric complimenting her tan skin. She gets on the bed and pulls Trixie close, kissing her, both lying down on their sides, Katya's black stockings tangling with Trixie's white socks.

"You feel so good, baby, come," Katya whispers and rolls them over, pulling Trixie on top of her.

Trixie covers Katya's body with her own, pushing her breasts down, rolling her hips into her, rubbing her legs up and down Katya's, and Katya writhes and moans under her. They kiss until they are out of breath and Trixie wonders if she's soaked through all the ruffles now.

"What is that purple thing?" Katya asks, pushing her hands through Trixie's pink half updo.

"It's for my butt," Trixie says with a giggle.

Katya's eyes widen.

"Oh! You like that?"

Trixie nods and rolls off of Katya, onto her belly, and then pushes her panties down her ass while raising it up in the air. Katya's hands are all over her back, then her ass, her thighs, and she pulls the panties down over Trixie's feet and drops them on the floor. Katya grabs the toys and turns the purple one in her hand a couple of times, looking at Trixie's ass that she shakes a little to make it jiggle.

"Tell me," Katya whispers.

Trixie's eyes are closed and she nestles her face into one of the soft pillows.

"Put some lube on the plug, rub it all over. Put some lube on my ass and then... push it in slowly."

Katya likes being told what to do, to have a task, especially because Trixie said she likes this. The lube is slippery and a few drops easily coat the entire plug. Trixie holds her ass cheeks open, it's the best sight Katya has ever seen, and her lips part, her tongue peeking out, as she squeezes a bit of lube onto Trixie's little asshole. It contracts, Katya can see it, and it excites her. She reaches out and rubs her finger over it. It's warm and tight and seems to want to swallow her finger.

Trixie sighs and her little sounds make Katya feel warm and sweaty. She positions the plug at Trixie's hole, unsure if that thing will even fit in there. There is a little resistance as she pushes, but Trixie just wiggles her ass a little more. Katya watches the bulbs disappear one by one, until just the round handle at the end is sticking out. Trixie's hands let go of her cheeks and she grabs the handle, pushing at it, tweaking it a little, and she sighs and moans and Katya just stares.

Katya puts one of her now slick hands between Trixie's thighs and rubs her pussy, her clit between two fingers, and Trixie lifts herself up on her knees to give her more space.

"Ah, fuck," Trixie moans.

"Tell me, baby. Does it feel good?"

Trixie is greedy, she already wants to come now, with Katya's strong, skilled fingers rubbing her just right. But just as she wants to tell her to go faster, the fingers are gone.

Katya picks up the dildo and rubs some lube onto it before pushing it against Trixie's other entrance. Trixie spreads her knees a little more, and Katya sits up as well. Her own pussy is wet all over, she feels it when she sits on her knees and shuffles forward. The tip of the dildo easily slides inside Trixie, and Katya pulls it back to thrust again.

Katya can hear how wet Trixie's pussy is when she fucks her with the dildo. She can push it all the way in now, and then back out a little, and again. Katya's hips move with the motion, and for a moment she wishes the dildo was her dick so she could actually fuck her.

"Oh Jesus. Hard, Katya, please," Trixie mumbles into the pillow and pushes her hips back into Katya's thrusts.

Katya's face is heated and warm and her hands are slippery, and she makes short, harder thrusts. The dildo is shining with Trixie's juice, and Katya sees how Trixie's own hand slips between her legs to touch her clit.

"Wait, turn around," Katya says huskily, tapping Trixie's ass.

Carefully, while holding the toys inside, Trixie turns to her back with a grunt. Her cheeks are flushed, spreading down to her chest, and she puts her feet down on the bed. Katya sits between her legs and pushes her hand out of the way. She pushes at both the butt plug and the dildo, and Trixie moans. Katya needs both hands to fuck her now, but her mouth is free, so she puts that on her clit, and Trixie starts to shudder and buck immediately.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes," Trixie chants, mumbles, moves her head from side to side.

Her eyes are scrunched closed and her mouth is open when she comes, her body bucking and trembling as Katya sucks hard on her clit and keeps flicking it with her tongue while Trixie's orgasm seems to expand longer and longer.

Katya crawls over Trixie while she calms down, hugging her body, kissing her breasts, pushing strands of hair away from her warm face. Trixie still pants when they kiss, and she's so beautiful, and Katya feels an immense pride for giving her so much pleasure. Trixie turns them to their sides and Katya feels Trixie's fingers between her legs.

"Oh my God, you're dripping," Trixie moans, her mouth finding Katya's again, kissing her hungrily.

Katya breaks the kiss to gasp for air, Trixie's fingers too much for her overheated pussy to take, but then she's gone.

"I'm gonna be right back," Trixie says with a grin and a wink.

She carefully removes both toys from her body and then dashes into the bathroom.

Katya lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling her pussy pulse and her heart race. She hears water running and then Trixie's back on the bed, her warm body against Katya's. She kisses her gently, pushes her legs apart, and rubs the rubber dildo over Katya's lips.

"Oh... Are you..." Katya moans softly, turning her face into Trixie's neck.

"I wanna fuck you," Trixie whispers.

Katya's answer is a deep sigh and a nod, and Trixie pushes the toy against her entrance, slowly inside, keeps pushing until it fills Katya completely.

"Oh, oh, God," Katya mumbles into Trixie's ear.

Katya holds on to Trixie's waist and rolls her hips into her movements. Trixie's thrusts are short and quick, she's wiggling the dildo, making Katya's body tremble with the movements, her breasts jiggling and her breath picking up.

"Fuck, Trixie..."

"Good?"

"Yes. This... I'm..."

Katya can't speak anymore, her mouth is wide open and her body convulses in waves against Trixie, with her orgasm so intense that she can't breathe. Trixie watches her, keeps moving the dildo, watches in awe as Katya rides out the orgasm, until she gasps loudly and grabs Trixie's hand to still it.

"Oh fuck, oh my god," Katya pants heavily and sags against Trixie limply, mumbling incoherently.

Trixie removes the dildo and takes Katya in her arms, holding her close while she catches her breath, dropping little kisses on her shoulder and her sweaty face. She runs her hand up and down the soft fabric of the slip dress Katya is still wearing, then slips her hand underneath to caress her skin. There are goosebumps on her damp, sweaty back, and Trixie's fingers dance around until Katya's head falls slack against the pillow. She's fallen asleep, and Trixie grins when she looks at Katya's peaceful face. She really is beautiful, even though Trixie can't see her piercing blue eyes now.

Trixie somehow manages to slowly untangle herself from Katya to go home, although it's not easy. She's quickly becoming addicted to this woman, and as soon as she's in the car, she's already waiting for the next time.


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya comes to the club again to watch Trixie dance and then take her home for some private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, yes, I am not dead. I struggled writing this, and I don't know why. I also don't know why I finally did manage to write it. But here it is, I hope you like. I'm not sure where this is going and when I'll have a new chapter out, so I'm not going to promise anything. Big hug to my friend H. for helping me out.
> 
> XO
> 
> PS My playlist for this song has been updated with the songs from this chapter and some other things that I felt fit the mood: https://open.spotify.com/user/chantiemaya/playlist/02DIXJo6scpRy8LbmufL4q?si=SZLF2r7iSXWzb0rgoQD7EA
> 
> PS Come say hi on Tumblr: https://chantiemaya.tumblr.com/

It’s Saturday, Trixie is especially eager to go on stage because she knows Katya will be there. For the first half of the night, the girls all dance in the club. A few of them take the big stage in the front, and couple of others dance on a platform behind the bar in the back. They dance to whatever music the DJ is playing, and are all dressed in sexy outfits, but they keep their clothes on for now.

Trixie is on the stage with Goth Kitty, Milk Kitty, Diva Kitty and Sparkle Kitty. All of them have their own style, and the diversity in the group is what makes the club pretty popular. It’s barely ten and it’s mostly full, with all tables occupied.

_Playing: ‘4 Minutes’, Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake_

Trixie is dancing at the front of the stage, twirling around the pole and singing along to the song. She hears a little holler behind her when she dips and crouches, and turning around, she looks right into Katya’s smiling face. She’s beautiful in a sheer black sort of robe, although Trixie can’t really see with the dim light in the room and the spotlight on her. She winks at Katya and wiggles her ass in her direction.

Milky Kitty is a bit of a rowdy dancer, tumbling all over the stage, and halfway through the song she joins Trixie in the front. They do some cheesy moves and laugh about it, and then Milk turns her ass towards Trixie, and Trixie slaps it to the beat of the music. She then grabs Milk’s hips and makes thrusting movements.

Katya stares at the stage with her mouth open, watches as Trixie’s thigh muscles flex with her movements, and how her ass jiggles when she jumps away from Milky Kitty with an audible scream. Milk grabs Trixie from behind and wraps her slender form around her, rolling her hips into Trixie’s ass.

Katya is equal parts turned on and annoyed, and then shakes her head at the realisation - she’s jealous.

“You’re fucked, Zamo,” she whispers under her breath, and when the song comes to an end, she turns to go to the bar and order a drink. There are no more tables available because she was too late, so she picks a spot at the end of the bar, as close to the stage as possible.

The girls all leave the stage, and the ones who are open to privates mingle with the audience. Trixie’s plan is to walk straight to the bar, but on her way, she gets stopped by a man who asks her, very politely, if she would do a lap dance for him.

Trixie hesitates, and looks across the room where Katya sits at the bar. She knows she’s looking over, although they can’t make eye contact because it’s too dark.

The man has Trixie’s hand in both of his own. She’s danced for him before, when he was with his friends and he invited her to dance on their table.

“Come on, you know you’re my favorite,” the man says, smiling at her.

“Ohh, you’re going to do the puppy dog eyes now?” Trixie says, planting her free hand in her side.

He has the audacity to look up at her from under his lashes, and she laughs.

“Ok, baby. You wanna go to the booth or upstairs?”

“The booth, two songs.”

He knows what he wants, and Trixie is glad he chooses a booth, that gives her more time to talk to Katya and prepare for her set later. She takes his hand and leads him to the other side of the room, away from Katya, the bar and the stage. There’s a row of booths with two comfortable chairs each, dividers between the spaces giving a little privacy from the rest of the club and the other booths. With each song being around three to four minutes, most girls charge anywhere from twenty to forty dollars per song, and the DJ makes sure to keep the songs around the right amount of time and not cut them off too quickly or talk over them.

“How about sixty bucks for the two songs?”

The man, David, nods and pulls out his wallet before he sits down. He takes out some bills and puts them on the table with his wallet, phone and keys.

“Can I touch you?” He asks, looking up at Trixie from where he sits in the chair. He’s leaning back, finding a comfortable position. Trixie smiles.

“You can touch me over my clothes, but not under my skirt.”

Trixie is wearing a tight pink, sequined and ripped tank top, with a pink tennis skirt that barely qualifies as clothing because her ass sticks out. Underneath there’s a darker pink set of underwear, with lace boy shorts covering up some of her exposed skin, and a white garter belt with white stockings. There are tall, translucent stripper heels on her feet.

_Playing: ‘Pony’, Ginuwine_

A new song starts just in time, and Trixie starts dancing for David, who takes off his tie and smiles at her. She shakes her hips from side to side and twirls for him, then with her back to him steps out with one leg, juts out her hip and bends to run her hand from her foot up to her thigh, giving him a good view of her ass. She walks the few steps to the other chair and bends down to jiggle her ass from under her skirt, and makes a body roll over the empty chair. She turns around to sit in the chair and lift her legs up one by one, showing off her thighs and spreading her legs wide. She caresses her thighs with her fingers spread, long pink nails tickling her skin.

Trixie struts around between the empty chair and the one David is sitting on, wiggling her ass and thighs for him, and then she straddles one of his legs to roll her body along his, just over his clothes, without really touching him. His eyes are all over her and his hands are up, like he’s helpless, or doesn’t know where to put them.

Trixie squeezes her breasts, rolls them in her hands, pulls her shirt down to give him a better view, her bosom just inches away from his face. He chuckles nervously and shakes his head, and she can feel his breath on her skin. His hands have come down now and his fingers are resting lightly on her arms where she supports herself with her hands on the chair.

Trixie turns again, her ass hanging over his lap, and bends down, swinging her ass from side to side to the slow and sexy beat. David mumbles something, but she can’t hear it over the music.

_Playing: ‘Milkshake’, Kelis_

When Trixie comes up, she feels a light touch of his hand on the outside of her thigh. She turns and stands off to the side, then brings one foot up on the chair, between David’s legs, and he scoots up in his chair a little. Trixie rolls her hips and touches herself, runs her hands over her boobs, her legs. He’s staring at her, his hands restless on the chair, and she picks up one of his hands and brings it to her calf. He sighs and strokes her leg through the stocking.

Trixie repeats her movements for a few minutes, until the song reaches a climax, and then she dumps herself on David’s lap, her knees pressed between his thighs and the chair. She rides him without actually sitting down, and he holds his hands on her waist, squeezes the top of her ass, runs them over her back. She leans back, and he grabs a hold of her, so that she can lean into his hands and sway her hair around, bucking her hips into the air between them.

When the song is over, Trixie turns her back to David to adjust her clothes and give him a moment to adjust himself. He stands and pockets his phone and keys, and then adds more bills to the pile on the table.

“You’re amazing, Kitty,” he says softly, his voice hoarse.

Trixie giggles, crosses one foot behind the other and bends her knees in a girly bow, then offers him her cheek. He kisses it and gently pats her ass with one hand.

“I’ll see you out there.” He winks, and then he’s gone.

Trixie takes the money, eighty five bucks he’s paid her, and folds it to fit in her bra. After making sure the booth is tidy, Trixie leaves and makes her way to the bar where she was initially headed, and Katya is still seated. She has her back to the room and sits a little slumped over, and Trixie can see the glare from Katya’s phone screen on her face when she comes closer.

“Good evening, Miss Katherine,” Trixie coos in a sugary sweet voice as she sits down on the stool next to Katya.

Katya’s head whips up and she locks her phone and lays it face down on the bar. She looks a little shocked, like she hadn’t heard Trixie coming.

“Hey, baby,” Katya smiles, meets Trixie’s eyes shortly before beckoning the bartender over to get Trixie a drink. She orders a mocktail.

“What the hell are you wearing,” Trixie says softly, touching Katya’s arm to make her move and show her the outfit.

The long, sheer robe hides a sexy black bustier top and tiny black hot pants. There are fishnets on her legs and high heeled ankle boots on her feet.

“Wow, you look so good,” Trixie whispers, “You could dance with us tonight in this!”

Katya chuckles.

“Don’t be crazy, Kitty.”

They sit in silence for a moment, and Trixie has a creeping feeling that something is bothering Katya, she keeps looking at her hands and smiling uncomfortably. But Trixie is also a little pressed for time, because she has to go to the dressing room soon to get ready for her act. On Saturday, the girls all do an opening dance together before they each get their turn.

“Is everything… ok?” Trixie tries, turning her body to face Katya fully.

Katya smiles and shakes her head.

“Yeah, baby, I’m ok. Just tired. Don’t you have to go and prepare?”

Trixie nods and downs the last of her drink before she gets up. She squeezes Katya’s hand before she goes.

“I’ll see you after, yeah?”

Katya nods, smiles, but Trixie still feels unsettled when she reaches the dressing room.

“IQ, finally!” Milk yells out. “What the hell took you so long? Get dressed!”

Milk slaps Trixie’s butt and ushers her towards her locker.

“I had to make some coins, girl. Simmer down,” Trixie gives back and pushes Milk’s hands away.

Trixie knows Milk is hot for her, but she’s never been interested. She can see that Milk is attractive, in a masculine, muscled kind of way, and still feminine when she dances, but Trixie doesn’t want to get caught up with any of the other dancers. It’s bound to get messy and she doesn’t need any of that. Although when she looks at Sparkle Kitty, she sometimes questions her own rule. Sparkle is gorgeous and sexy and Trixie wouldn’t mind getting her hands on that.

All the girls get into similar outfits, tailored to their own style. It’s basically a bodysuit with garters and stockings, a bow tie and cuffs around their wrists, high heels and a top hat. All of Trixie’s outfit is pink, Goth Kitty wears black with ripped stockings and a skull around her neck instead of a tie, Sparkle Kitty wears a gold sequin suit, Milk’s is white, Diva Kitty is in a sparkly diamond suit, and so on.

_Playing: ‘You Can Leave Your Hat On’, Joe Cocker_

The girls walk onto the stage dragging chairs behind them and do a classic chair dance to this song, scattering themselves around the stage and catwalk. Trixie is at the far end of the stage, right in front of a table of rowdy young guys, and Katya can barely see her from where she’s sitting.

The girls sit on the chairs, raise their legs, spread them, run their hands over their bodies. Most of them are lip syncing along to the song, looking out into the room, throwing smiles and winks to the audience. Trixie allows the guys in front of her to put tips in her stockings, rolling her hips around to tease them, eventually putting her hand on one of the guys’ forehead and pushing him away from her.

They strut the stage again, switching places, and Trixie is now on the catwalk. She rolls her body over the chair, flexing her hips, and Katya’s eyes are glued to her thick thighs and round hips. Her body is so feminine, so soft and sweet, and Katya swallows hard. She has to get a grip and push her pettiness out of the way. The way her face turned hot with anger when Trixie dragged that man into a privacy booth, how Katya could see her turn her ass to him and jiggle it… she digs her nails into her palms at the thought, again, but then Trixie is crawling over the very front of the stage, and she looks around, seeking out Katya, and a thrill travels through Katya’s body.

Katya sometimes daydreams of taking Trixie out to a fancy restaurant, letting her order anything she wants, or take her out shopping and buy her cute dresses and all the shoes she could carry.

The song is over and all the Kitties wave and blow kisses to the audience, who are clapping and whistling at them.

There is a short wait until the first Kitty comes back to the stage, and it’s Diva, with her beautiful deep toned skin and incredible dance moves. She’s very flexible, almost like an acrobat, doing splits on the stage and climbing the pole like it’s nothing.

Katya has to wait a while before Trixie appears again, and she drinks down a couple glasses of champagne before it bores her and she switches to soda.

_Playing: ‘Kiss’, Prince_

Katya’s breath catches in her throat when Trixie struts over the stage in a black suit jacket, black stockings and patent leather knee high boots with insanely high heels, and a fedora on her head. She’s never seen her in anything but pink and other cute, pastel colors, but this… this is serious. Katya shifts in her seat to ground herself.

Trixie seems to make love to the song, moving her body enticingly to the beat and the crying guitars. Her hair is pulled back in a graceful roll, hidden by the hat that’s also hiding half of her face. She doesn’t look into the audience, seems to be completely caught up in her dance, rubbing her hands up and down her body. It takes her half of the song to dance, roll, gyrate and crawl her way to the pole. She kneels in front of it and wraps both hands around it making an up and down motion that makes the men holler and the few women in the place grin.

She licks the steel of the pole, and Katya can’t help but sigh at the sight of Trixie’s pink little tongue. She knows the feeling of that tongue, she knows what she can do with it, and she can’t wait to feel it. Maybe she has to come up with a role play that involves Trixie eating Katya out for as long as Katya can stand it.

_Playing: ‘Hold On, We’re Going Home’, Drake, Majid Jordan_

Trixie stands up and rolls her hips into the pole a few times, twirls around it, and then with her back to the room, jumps up and clamps her thighs around it, turning in circles. She stands again and starts to take off the jacket, opening the buttons terribly slowly, but then throwing it open in one go, revealing a black bustier and high waisted, black panties.

Katya bites her lip at the sight of Trixie in black - and the fact that she’s mirrored Katya’s look. She’s even wearing red lipstick, and that makes Katya think this can’t be a mistake, she chose this look on purpose. Somehow she sinks into her uncomfortable seat a little more, her body warm and wanting, as she watches Trixie tease the audience with the jacket, until it finally falls to the floor. She shows off some actual moves on the pole, which makes dollar bills rain onto the stage.

Towards the end of the song, Trixie struts to the very end of the stage, accepting some tips from the guys waving at her, and then she sits down at the edge. She beckons one guy over and offers him her leg, foot propped up on the stage. She lies down, gyrating her body, touching herself, while the guy starts to pull down the zipper on her boot, then takes it off, and also unzips the other.

Katya stares at the scene from a distance. Trixie sure knows how to win the audience for her, she thinks, watching how Trixie kisses the guy’s forehead, leaving a red mark on him.

_Playing: ‘Believe In Me’, Lenny Kravitz_

The new song makes Trixie’s body move again, turning to lie on her belly and thrust her hips into the stage. Katya thinks of the toys she’s bought off the internet earlier this week. Seeing Trixie with her plug and dildo inspired her, and now there’s a dildo in her purse - one that comes with a harness, that Katya can wear around her hips so she can fuck the fake dick into Trixie’s pussy.

Trixie rolls over the stage, on her back, grabbing her boobs that threaten to spill out of the bustier she’s wearing. She sits up on her knees then, sliding them across the surface of the stage where she dips and comes up again. She stands up and starts to slide the panties down her legs. There’s a tiny satin thong underneath, and it’s pink, paired with a black garter to hold up her stockings.

The combination of colors and fabrics is so titillating to Katya, that she’s sure her juices have drenched her own thong by now. She touches her neck, it’s warm and sweaty, and she has to take a sip of her cool drink.

The crowd of course goes wild for Trixie’s ass and her dance moves, which by now have become nothing more than grinding and sliding against the pole. She’s lost the fedora along the way, and starts unhooking the clasps on her bustier. They pop open with some difficulty, and then when she’s finally at the top, her breasts seem to flow out of the rigid fabric. She pushes them around the pole, slowly moving up and down, and then men lose their minds.

When the song is almost done, Trixie uses the fedora to collect her tips, and even when the DJ signals the end of her performance, people are still waiting to tip her.

Katya lets out a deep breath when Trixie leaves the stage. She turns to the bartender and asks for a vodka shot that she throws back immediately, grimacing at the burn in her throat.

A while later, the girls come into the club to talk to the patrons. Katya sees some of them go to the booths for lap dances, and some going upstairs to a private room. She realizes with a frown that it doesn’t sit right with her that Trixie is dancing for others, letting them touch her body, or whatever goes on in the private rooms.

Katya walks through the room, mingles a little, greets other Kitties and puts money in their outfits, until she finds the one she wants. Trixie is wearing the black outfit again, without the jacket but with the fedora. She’s talking to two guys, leaning on their table, and just as Katya decides she’s going to be rude and interrupt, the guys get up and follow Trixie to the lap dance area.

Katya lets out a huff, blowing up her bangs. She didn’t know people could share a lap dance, but it seems that’s what these guys are doing, and she strolls towards a corner table in the back, where she has a discreet view of the lap dance area. She can see the sides of the chairs, the guys’ legs, and some of Trixie’s movements between them. She works them both at the same time, dancing from side to side, giving one guy her ass and the other her boobs and switching it up. Katya can’t actually see what’s going on, but she can fill in the blanks, and she turns her eyes towards the room. She’s equal parts turned on and frustrated, and after a moment can’t help but look again.

Katya’s breath stalls when she sees the guys standing and sandwiching Trixie between them. She’s pretty sure that’s not allowed, and judging from Trixie’s flailing and pushing at the guys, she’s not ok with it. Katya gets up, leaving her drink and purse behind, and walks up to the booth with long, fast strides. Just as she arrives, Trixie has managed to push the guy on her front away, and then swings her elbow behind her, hitting the other right on the chin.

“Fucking assholes!” Trixie yells, and she pulls money from her bra and throws it at them. “You can fucking choke on your money!”

Trixie stomps out, her face red and angry, and walks right past Katya and towards one of the bouncers hanging out by the stage. He talks into the little device on the lapel of his jacket, and soon enough, three huge guys are showing the customers to the door.

Trixie is trembling and sweating and trying her best to find her composure, and Katya is by her side in an instant.

“Trix, are you ok?” Katya whispers. There’s nobody around them, but Trixie is still triggered by the use of her actual name.

“Shh. Don’t call me that.”

“Kitty. Sit down, breathe,” Katya says and pulls at Trixie’s arm, directing her to the bar at the other end of the room, the one closest to the dressing rooms.

Katya orders Trixie a glass of water, and she finishes half of it in one go. She’s still breathing fast, her vision is blurry, she’s seething. Michelle turns up not a minute later, and she takes Trixie to the back, ignoring Katya completely.

In the dressing room, Michelle watches as Trixie kicks off her shoes and throws them into her locker with some force. She takes out her phone and starts typing a text, and Michelle leans against the next locker, watching her.

“Hey,” Michelle says softly, and taps Trixie’s arm.

Trixie closes her phone and looks into Michelle’s worried face.

“I’m fine, Michelle, thanks,” she says with a sigh. “They were drunk, nothing really happened. Frank took care of them.”

Trixie strips down to her panties and changes into a cropped pink sweater, a pair of jean shorts and flip flops.

“I just want to make sure you girls are safe. This is not some brothel where guys can manhandle women any way they want.” Michelle sounds firm, her arms crossing over her chest.

Trixie sighs and closes her eyes for a moment.

“We’re having sex for money, we’re exploiting our bodies for money. It’s not  _that_ different.”

Michelle stares at her, her mouth open to say something, but Trixie holds up a hand.

“I’m done, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Without waiting for a response, Trixie leaves, slinging a heavy overnight bag with dirty costumes over her shoulder, a full tote bag in her other hand.

At the back of the club, a town car with tinted windows waits by the curb with the motor running.

“Baby… are you ok?” Katya asks when Trixie is settled on the back seat and the car slowly pulls away and into the street.

She scoots close to Trixie without touching her, searching her face for signs of distress or pain.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Trixie is calm and shrugs, rummages through her bag. “They took it too far, pushing up against me. They were gross, but I’m fine. I promise.”

Her eyes are bright and she sounds genuine. Katya doesn’t know her that well, yet, but she’s inclined to believe that Trixie really is ok. Trixie then waves a piece of white fabric in front of Katya’s face.

“I brought you this! We didn’t have any in stock, so this was mine, I have worn it, but it’s clean,” Trixie rambles a little while Katya unfolds a white T-shirt with the words Kitty Girls Night Club in bold letters, a logo underneath it, and then small cartoon drawings of the actual Kittys.

“What the…” Katya stumbles and Trixie laughs loudly.

“Someone made this for us last year, isn’t it cool? We sold them for a while, didn’t you see?”

“Actually I didn’t. This is so awesome!”

Katya leans in and kisses Trixie’s cheek. Trixie closes her eyes and smiles, turning her face more towards Katya, and Katya takes the invitation and kisses her some more, up her cheekbone, beside her eye, in her hairline. Trixie’s mouth opens a little and she turns her head, her lips landing on Katya’s chin while Katya kisses her nose. They both giggle softly, and find the other’s lips to kiss, gentle but with a certain urgency to it.

That’s the moment the car starts driving up a gravel path and slowly comes to a stop.

“We’re here,” Katya whispers against Trixie’s lips.

They get out and Katya takes Trixie’s bags and hoists them over her shoulder. When the door closes behind them, Trixie is on Katya immediately, and pushes her against the door. Her hands pull at the black robe Katya wears, trying to get it open. Her mouth is on Katya’s, swallowing her gasp of surprise, and her hips press Katya into the door almost painfully.

Katya moans, her arms flail, she drops the bags on the floor with a thud, and parts her lips for Trixie to slide their tongues together. Trixie’s hips are rolling against Katya in a rhythm that is about to make Katya dizzy, with an intensity that tells her Trixie needs to get fucked. Right now.

Katya pushes back a little, grabs Trixie’s face and stills her, then pushes her back and towards the living room. There’s one little light on, and the soft glow is all they need. Katya feels her heart beat wildly in her chest as her hands fumble under Trixie’s sweater, realising there’s no bra, nothing but soft, warm skin underneath, her big breasts filling Katya’s hands and spilling over. Katya pushes her back on the couch and crawls over her, kissing her and rubbing both nipples with her thumbs.

Trixie moans and huffs and twists her body to get the sweater over her head and toss it to the floor. She makes a little hissing sound when Katya licks over and around one nipple with her tongue, teasing, then sucking, and Trixie’s full hips buck up to spur her on. Katya’s hands hurry down over Trixie’s body, squeezing her soft, warm flesh, and she opens the tiny shorts to get rid of them, pushes her cute, pink, bikini cut panties down and attaches her mouth to her pussy immediately.

“Oh!” Trixie gasps and surges up a little as Katya’s tongue connects to the wet mess between her thighs.

Katya slides her tongue up and down between Trixie’s lips. She enjoys how wet she is, knowing that she turned her on. Trixie shudders when Katya’s tongue circles her clit, tickles and teases, and she’s holding on to the armrest of the couch with one hand and the back cushions with the other because she can hardly control the bucking of her hips and the sounds leaving her throat - guttural moans, broken whispers, and a soft keening sound go through the room while Katya works her mouth on Trixie’s pussy, her juices dripping on the expensive floral upholstery of the couch.

Trixie sighs and whines when Katya stops, leaving her just on her way to orgasm. Katya leaves wet kisses on Trixie’s stomach and up along her belly button.

“I wanna fuck you,” Katya states hoarsely. It sounds loud in the dim room. Trixie writhes under her.

“Fuck me,” Trixie moans.

She’s half out of it, she doesn’t know why Katya leaves the couch for a moment, and what’s taking her so long, until she’s back.

Katya takes one of Trixie’s hands and places it on her pussy.

“Feel that.”

Trixie’s fingers slide through her lips easily, spreading the wetness around, and she feels it pooling at her entrance. Katya stops her when she starts rubbing her clit.

“And this.”

Trixie’s fingers suddenly meet something very different, something that’s not as warm and soft and wet as her pussy, something that doesn’t feel like her body at all. She raises her head and looks up at Katya, eyes adjusting to the dark after being closed for a while.

Katya is still wearing most of her outfit, but she’s taken off her panties and she’s wearing a strap on. The harness is black leather with studs, which fits her, and the dick is hot pink. The rubber is clearly warmed up and lubed.

“You… you’re gonna  _fuck_ me,” Trixie realises out loud.

“If you want,” Katya whispers.

She leans forward a little, supporting herself on the back of the couch, and rubs the head of the dildo over Trixie’s pussy. Trixie shuffles closer, pushes her hips up, rubbing herself against the toy.

“I want. Yes. Please.”

Katya sits on her knees leaning over her and Trixie pulls up her legs. Katya holds the dildo with her hand, guiding it into Trixie’s pussy, holding on to her thigh with her other hand; it’s a little technical. Both are silent, Trixie tries to see what Katya is doing, and the anticipation is strong around them.

But then Trixie sighs deeply as the dildo fills her pussy. She leans back into the couch cushions, still holding her legs up, while Katya moves her hips experimentally. She has to find the right rhythm, and make sure not to slip out. The dildo is not huge, but long enough and pretty thick at the end, and Katya sees Trixie’s pussy stretch around it when she pushes it all the way in. She hears the sexiest sounds coming from Trixie, and when she’s confident she can keep the fake dick in place, Katya leans over between Trixie’s legs to grab her breasts and kiss her mouth.

The room is filled with pants and moans, and whines coming from Trixie, curses from Katya when the dick slips out.

“Turn around, on your knees,” Katya says and guides Trixie so she sits on her knees facing the back of the couch, and she drapes herself over it for some support.

Her perfect ass is sticking up into the air, and Katya grabs her cheeks and rubs her hands all over them. She dots little kisses over Trixie’s pale skin, the little dents where her back turns into her ass, and the faint stretch marks on the sides of her ass cheeks.

Katya then stands behind Trixie and with a little bend of her knees, can line up the dildo to her pussy perfectly.

Trixie’s brain is mush, she’s so turned on, and her skin is tingling. The dildo is big enough to give her a delicious stretch and make her feel full, and Katya’s movements are sensual and hot. When she starts fucking Trixie from behind, Trixie is out of breath almost immediately, bracing herself against the couch and pushing her ass back in Katya’s rhythm. She brings her fingers down between her legs and captures her clit between them, rubbing back and forth faster and faster with Katya’s movements.

“Hard… harder,” Trixie mumbles.

Katya does as she asks, but her hand comes down and pulls Trixie’s hand away. She wants to be the one to make Trixie come, she wants to feel it on her fingers, taste it on her tongue, and erase all the memories of those guys at the club and how they put their filthy hands on her. She still feels a white, hot anger in the back of her mind as she rolls her hips and pushes the dildo into Trixie again and again, fast and hard, with one hand on Trixie’s shoulder and the other on her hip to keep her balance.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. I need…. Kat...ya…”

Trixie whines to the rhythm of Katya’s hard, deep thrusts, until she can’t form words anymore.

“Turn over,” Katya whispers, tapping Trixie’s ass.

Trixie sits down on the couch, panting and pushing her hair away from her face, as Katya kneels on the floor and buries her face between Trixie’s thighs. She’s licking and sucking, and soon, Trixie feels her orgasm building in her belly. She spreads her legs wider, Katya pushes her fingers inside, and Trixie’s body is shuddering and shivering, her moans turning to high-pitched squeaks at the back of her throat. 


	5. Peekaboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeaboo... I see you
> 
> *please read my note*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story. I decided to re-do all the chapters and change the story around a little, so that I could finish it with this last chapter. I have to admit something: I do not like this story. I can’t explain why, I have tried to find out and I have had a very hard time writing it, and I still don’t know why - but this story does not have my heart. Maybe I’m only supposed to be writing fluff and drama, I have no idea, I just know that I am completely uninspired to continue this and it makes me feel like shit. I feel like I’m fabricating just what I think others want to read, not what I want to write, not what my characters tell me. It might sound weird, but my characters usually have a life of their own. If I’m in a real good flow with a story, it will feel to me as if the characters are making up their own minds. But if they shut up, if they don’t give me anything, if I don’t feel anything, it’s just gonna die.
> 
> Yes, writing a story IS fabricating an imaginary world, but this one felt a lot different than the others. I don’t know how else to explain it. It’s got nothing to do with the subject matter - I support sex work (by choice, obviously), I support dancers and strippers and call girls who like their job, I support sugar momma’s, I support large age gaps, I support any consensual kink. But I can’t write on command, and that’s what I was trying to do here. I need to write from my soul.
> 
> I’m sorry for those of you who love this so much. I hope you can understand why I changed it, I hope it’s more ‘stand alone’ now, and you’re not left with any plot gaps. I’ll be happy to answer any questions over on Tumblr (same username).
> 
> Thanks for reading this awfully long AN!
> 
> PS I won’t be posting anything new for the time being. My writing is in a rut, and I’m gonna stop trying for a while. XO

 

**_(please read my note)_ **

 

It’s hot. Trixie can’t move, she’s so hot. The sun is beating down on her and she’s about to melt from it, and she loves it. Sweat is dripping down her sides, but she’s too lazy to reach out and wipe it away with the little towel that’s on the ground beside her.

Trixie is on a sunbed by the pool in Katya’s backyard. Next to her chair is a little stool with a tall glass on it - she drank all the iced tea, now there’s just water in there from the melted ice cubes. The only sounds she hears come from birds flying around, and once in a long while, a car drives by in the distance.

It’s calm, and Trixie drifts in and out of sleep. Her body is shining with protective lotion - yes, she loves the sun, but she’s not an idiot.

Just as she’s about to drift off again, Trixie hears a car coming closer. It halts on the gravel path on the other side of the fence. A lazy smile forms on her lips, and her heart speeds up a little - Katya is home from shopping, and she’d promised to bring a surprise.

Trixie consciously repositions her body to look good - she puts up one leg, straightens her back, wipes some sweat off her face and sides, and pushes her big sun hat a little tighter on her head. Soon enough, she hears Katya’s heels clacking through the house, then out onto the patio. She probably takes them off there, because it’s silent then, but Trixie can feel her proximity.

“Hey, baby girl. You are a sight for sore eyes,” Katya coos right beside Trixie, her voice low.

Trixie’s reply is just a little hum and a smile, and she looks up at Katya from behind her big sunglasses. Katya’s eyes roam Trixie’s body, but she doesn’t touch her.

“Can I get you anything?”

“A cold drink?” Trixie’s voice is hoarse with sleep.

Katya nods and gets up, hurries to get Trixie a new glass of iced tea with lots of ice cubes. She holds the glass up for Trixie, a straw in place to help her drink.

“I also got some strawberries for you.”

Katya kneels besides Trixie’s chair and feeds her strawberries from a little bowl. Trixie lounges in the chair, throws one arm over her head and takes the strawberries from Katya’s fingers with her teeth. She can see Katya’s eyes, how she looks at Trixie’s lips, how she follows every movement she makes. Trixie licks Katya’s fingers when she takes the next strawberry, and Katya’s mouth hangs open as she pushes one fingers between her lips to suck on.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Katya breathes, leaning in to say the word directly into Trixie’s ear.

Trixie moans and writhes in her chair. A harsh cold on her arm makes her gasp then, and she looks down to see how Katya runs an ice cube along her overheated skin. It comes up over her arm, to her shoulder, and then down between her breasts. Her nipples harden visibly under the fabric of her flimsy bikini top while little droplets of ice water drip down.

“I bought you something. Maybe you should try it out,” Katya whispers.

“Something we can do together?” Trixie’s voice is still thick, but no longer sleepy, and she moans when Katya pulls the last little bit of the ice cube along the lines of fabric covering her breasts.

“I just wanna peek,” Katya says with her lips against Trixie’s ear. Her tongue comes out to lick at the shell, then the lobe, and she takes it between her lips to suck on it.

Trixie is breathing heavily now, her chest rising and falling with her growing arousal.

“Go upstairs in half an hour, ok? Take a shower, and when you’re done, your gifts will be on the bed.”

Katya’s tongue licks along the shell of Trixie’s ear again, making her shiver, and then she’s gone.

Katya rushes upstairs with some shopping bags. She takes out Trixie’s gifts, removes tags and wrappers, and takes a moment to sanitise the new toys. She then washes herself with cold water, because her body is burning up and sweaty and gross, and she turns the airconditioning up a little higher.

Katya brings the gifts into the closet with her and closes the doors behind her, then changes into some cute lingerie. She turns off the lights in the closet and waits. It only takes a few minutes for Trixie to come upstairs, and Katya hears her enter and close the door behind her. Katya can see Trixie through the little slats of the closet’s louvre doors. She has a towel around her shoulders and Katya can hear a soft giggle.

Trixie goes into the bathroom and Katya can hear the water running. She quickly leaves the closet to lay her items out on the bed. She peeks into the bathroom as well, although she can barely see anything through the fogged up walls of the shower stall. She knows what Trixie looks like in the shower - her body all wet and slick, her hair flat and sticking to her face. Katya sighs and gets back into the closet. She’s impatient and wonders if this peeking game is really a good idea. Can she really stay hidden? Or will she jump Trixie’s bones as soon as she starts playing with herself?

Trixie exits the bathroom with a large towel around her body while squeezing the water out of her hair with another. She goes to the small vanity and looks at herself for a moment, then picks up the hair dryer and turns it on. Katya stares, and waits, and curses Trixie for taking the time to dry her hair. She doesn’t need dry hair, not right now. Trixie has a whole lot of hair, like stacks upon stacks of pink cotton candy on her head.

It takes forever until Trixie is satisfied with the state of her hair, and then she braids it so it’s out of her way. She turns to the bed again and looks around as if she’s trying to find Katya, but then puts her attention to the things on the bed. There’s an outfit, and she goes for that first. It’s a full fishnet bodysuit, and it’s black, and Katya’s stomach flutters when she sees Trixie feeling the material in her hands. Trixie gets up from the bed and turns her back to Katya, then drops the towel. Katya sighs audibly when Trixie’s naked back and ass come into view, and she presses herself closer against the door to see as much as she can. Trixie steps into the suit and sits down on the edge of the bed to pull it over her legs, her body, and then the straps over her shoulders.

Trixie gets up and walks to the floor length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, admiring herself, and she twirls, she fucking twirls, and Katya’s cheeks are warm, she’s sweating, and her heart is beating fast. Trixie’s hands run over her body as she looks in the mirror, she looks at her body from all angles, turns to look at her ass and jiggle it.

Katya groans softly, shuffling her feet. It’s a lot harder to stay hidden than she’d thought when she got this idea. All she wants to do right now is escape from that dark closet and press her whole body against Trixie’s. The black fishnets fit her perfectly, show her body in all its glory but make it deliciously sinful at the same time.

Trixie makes her way to the bed again and crawls onto it, then sits down in the middle to examine the toys. There’s a new version of the classic rabbit that she has - a large vibrator with a clit stimulator at the base - and a clear, ribbed butt plug made of glass. It’s sleek and cold, and Trixie grins while running her hands over it. There’s a small bottle of lube as well, and the last item on the bed is a sleep mask.

“Oh wow,” Trixie says softly.

She lays out all the items in a neat little row beside her on the bed, contemplates for a moment, and then picks up the plug. Katya is sweating in the closet, and she’s gently rubbing her nipples with the tips of her fingers. She has to do  _something_. She suppresses a moan when Trixie coats the plug with lube and rubs it up and down with her hands. She also squirts some lube on her hand to rub onto her asshole.

Trixie can easily reach her ass through the holes in the fishnet bodysuit, but once she lies down, Katya can only see her side. She’s too far down the bed to see more than her upper body, and Katya’s frustration grows, just like the wet spot in her lace boyshorts.

When Trixie is ready to insert the plug, she scoots up on the bed to lie her head on a pillow and put one under her ass, and Katya bounces with glee now that she can see more of Trixie - all of her body, even though she can’t see between her legs. She can see the concentration on Trixie’s face when she slowly inserts the plug, can see her arm moving when she rotates it, wiggles it, can see her breathing to relax her body and take in the toy. It’s thrilling and exciting to see, even though Katya knows Trixie knows she’s watching. She has probably also figured out where Katya is by now, because she turns her face towards the closet a few times, showing her expressions and pressing her boobs together with her arms.

When the plug is fully inserted, Trixie takes the vibrator and drizzles a nice amount of lube on it. Seeing Trixie rub her hands up and down the toy turns Katya on even more, and she’s ready to pounce.  _Not yet_ , she keeps telling herself.  _Just wait_.

When the vibrator is prepped and ready, Trixie puts on the sleep mask and lowers her head back on the pillow. She fumbles with the buttons until she finds a nice, slow rhythm and rubs the head of the toy up and down over her pussy.

Trixie lets out slow, soft sighs while teasing herself with the gentle vibrations of the toy. She doesn’t really need a lot of stimulation right now. The fact that Katya is watching, the whole half hour she had to wait, and touching herself in the shower have all prepared her enough that she wants to shove the vibrator into her pussy right now and chase the orgasm she knows is lingering in her lower belly - but she wants to wait. Draw it out a little, give Katya a good show. Katya is an absolute genius for coming up with a sleep mask, because being blindfolded adds a lot of excitement to Trixie’s experience. She keeps losing track of her movements because she tries to hear if Katya is moving, or if she says something or makes any sound at all.

Trixie doesn’t know that Katya is standing at the foot of the bed, watching. She sees how Trixie’s movements halt from moment to moment, how she gets back into her rhythm then, how her back hollows out when she hits the right spot.

Katya’s mouth hangs open when Trixie finally pushes the hot pink device into her pussy, and she isn’t gentle - she shoves it in there, moans when it fills her up. She adjusts the vibrations and gasps then, starts to roll her hips into it faster and faster.

Katya’s hands ball into fists, then flex open again, several times, until she can’t wait anymore. She crawls onto the bed, making Trixie halt her movements and move her head into Katya’s direction. Katya kisses Trixie’s open mouth, presses her body against her, surging her hips against Trixie’s thigh.

“I’m close, fuck,” Trixie pants into the kiss.

Katya kneels beside Trixie and takes control of both toys, fucking her with both of them at the same time, and Trixie pants and moans and bucks. Her hands are on Katya’s side, in her hair, pulling her close, and Katya climbs on top of Trixie. Trixie spreads her legs wide, and Katya pushes herself against the vibrator, feels the sensations through the flimsy fabric of her panties. She presses the button on the toy blindly, adjusting the settings, until there’s a steady, intense vibration that both of them can feel.

“Fuck, fuck, I wanna… see…” Trixie reaches up and shoves the sleep mask up her forehead, grabs Katya and holds her close.

Katya shudders against Trixie, her orgasm surprising her, making her body go rigid and then limp, just as Trixie comes with a long, deep moan, her fingers squeezing Katya’s arm and side so hard, she’s bound to leave marks.

“Oh my god,” Trixie sighs and wiggles under Katya.

“Babe, I have to… Katya….”

Katya is completely limp on top of Trixie, holding her, her face buried against her chest.

“Babe. Can you turn off the…”

Katya chuckles and drops her body beside Trixie, then carefully removes the still whirring vibrator from her pussy and turns it off. She runs her fingers over Trixie’s warm and wet pussy and cuddles up against her.

“You like your gifts?” Katya whispers into Trixie’s hair while running her nose along her temple.

“So good,” Trixie sighs. “Did you like peeking?”

“No!” Katya says sternly and shakes her head. Trixie leans back a little to look at her face?

“It took way too long and I was impatient. I wanted to jump you already when you were in the shower. I just… wanna jump you whenever I want and not wait.”

Katya kisses Trixie’s cheek and grabs her tighter around the waist.

“Ok,” Trixie says with a nod, and kisses Katya’s lips. 


End file.
